Blood Bank
by throughmysoul44
Summary: Only 0.07% of the world has AB negative blood, making it the rarest and most desired by the vampire world. Damon has been making millions selling the blood he drains from his hostages. What happens when he needs a little help running the business? Can Elena learn to love her master? Perfectly dark! BEWARE! (Warning: Scenes of abuse and punishment, but no rape)
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** I thought this was a great story idea and wanted to share it! Everyone that is human in this story is unaware of vampires unless told otherwise. It is a pretty explicit and dark story, so please be aware of the M rating. I hope you enjoy...please R&R!

* * *

Everyone always believes they are invincible, somehow. Is there a person who believes 'I am going to be kidnapped today?' or 'Maybe I won't come home tonight'. No one does and it's no surprise that Elena Gilbert agreed with that notion. Recently graduating from college was a huge milestone in her life and it felt like nothing could possibly get in her way. She had the life every girl dreamt of. It was filled with a loving family, supportive friends, and a bright future. It's amazing that everything can be lost in seconds and Elena had never felt such a thing until the night she felt most vulnerable.

"Come on Elena. We just graduated from college. We should celebrate at the bar!" shouted Bonnie from the bathroom.

"No, I would not enjoy ruining it with one night of fun." Elena retorted as she changed out of her graduation gown.

"Elena, please don't make me go alone! I really need you. I promise nothing will happen," Bonnie responded as she desperately pleaded with her friend. She combed her hair and finished her makeup as she exited the bathroom.

"You promise?" Elena asked quietly, still unsure.

"Yes! Now put on something cute. We are leaving in ten." Bonnie shouted excitedly as she ran from the room.

Elena quickly put on her cute new heels and purple cocktail dress as she heard Bonnie pulling the car around in the driveway. Her hands were already trembling at how tonight could go. Who would she call if they got arrested or drunk or even assaulted? As the fears gathered in her mind, she quickly pinched her arm to stop herself from overthinking. With that, she ran downstairs to the car waiting out front and hopped in.

They arrived within minutes, but had trouble getting a parking spot as always. It was a popular bar in town, and everyone knew to get their early to guarantee a good spot, but Bonnie believed being fashionably late was a much better method. After securing a spot down the road, the girls entered the bar, finding two open seats.

"Oh. my. Gosh. Elena, is that Matt Donovan over there? I haven't seen him in forever. I will be right back." Bonnie shouted over the music before running over to the blonde boy across the bar.

Elena just sat and enjoyed the bowl of peanuts before her. She didn't mind being alone as long as she had a ride home from Bonnie. Almost an hour passed and Bonnie was still preoccupied with her long lost friend. Elena was on her second drink when the man sitting next to her began to talk.

"Hello! I overheard your friend talking over there earlier. She said you both graduated from nursing school? Not to be nosy, but my friend just graduated from there also. What kind of nurse did you study to be?," The man asked. It was hard to see in the dark bar, but Elena was able to make out his leather jacket, black hair and shocking blue eyes that stared deep into her.

"I...uh... phlebotomy." She responded nervously, playing with the straw of her cocktail.

"Ah...you draw blood? I always found it an interesting job." The man retorted as he sipped his drink.

"Are you one, too?" Elena mumbled nervously.

"I had the potential, but you know what it's like being young. I was reckless and could care less about college at the time," He smiled as he stared at his glass.

"Are you from around here? I don't recognize you" Elena almost whispered.

"Nope," He popped the 'p' as he continued "Just visiting family. I work alot, so I don't see them often," He finished as he snapped his fingers at the bartender.

"What's your job?" Elena asked, actually curious.

"I'm not sure if you would want to know," He chuckled as he grabbed at his glass.

"What do you mean?" She shuddered at the thought.

"You sure ask a lot of questions, little missy. I like a feisty girl!" He laughed.

He turned to her, smirking in a way that made Elena's stomach turn. She immediately got up from the bar.

"I have to go to the bathroom. I'll be right back. S-sorry...," she nervously spoke as she turned toward the bathroom, almost running.

She took a deep breath as she closed the door behind her. Under the water, she ran her hands and took deep breaths. She didn't know why she had gotten so scared. He seemed nice and she had probably left a bad impression after that. She was being ridiculous. From what she had seen, he was very good looking. He was just simply interested and she had run away like a scared puppy.

She slowly closed her eyes as she dried her hands with a paper towel. When she opened them, she saw a man behind her in the mirror as she let out a long shriek. He had her in a headlock and he leaned down to her ear.

"Stop screaming," He hissed as she began clawing at him in desperation.

She felt the adrenaline as she thrashed her body against him, frantically trying to get away. She even bit his arm like a piece of steak as he slapped her face away.

"I told you I like them feisty," He laughed, Elena finally feeling him put a rag over her mouth as she continued to struggle in his arms. Moments later, she felt her body go limp as the darkness surrounded her, a crooked smile appearing on her captor's lips, her screams finally perished.

* * *

**Author's Note**: I hope you enjoyed and please review! Imagine a giant grin on my face...that's what happens when you review! lol! xoxo


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:** Here is the next chapter! It's not as dark as the chapter I just posted for my other story "Husband of Three", but I think it is just as enjoyable. Feedback and advice would be lovely! If you have a great idea that I should put in, just tell me! xoxo

* * *

When she finally regained consciousness, nothing around her seemed familiar. She began to panic when she noticed she was lying in a beautiful queen sized bed with white sheets and about ten large pillows. She instantly sat up to view her surroundings. The curtains that hung from the grand windows were white and flowy. There was a window seat overlooking a front garden and beside it there was a bookshelf full of all kinds of books. Above the bed was a painting of the ocean with a sunset that looked more like a photograph than a painting. She noticed her hands were not tied down. If she was kidnapped, why would her captor be so generous? The room was very spacious and the curtains wide open, allowing the sunlight to pour in.

"Hello Elena! I see you are finally up," the man standing in the doorway was the same man asking about her in the bar. The panic began to set in as soon as he spoke.

"Who are you? What do you want? If you want money, I can give you money...P-please just don't hurt me," she began to beg, the tears already starting to stream.

"As long as you do what I say Elena, we will be good friends. Would you like some breakfast? You must be awfully hungry," he gave her a crooked smile that made her head spin.

As he looked away to pour some juice, Elena made a run for the door, only to be stopped by him moments later. He grabbed her hair and yanked her back until she fell to the floor while she grunted and screamed loudly. She was now on her stomach, flailing her arms, while Damon pinned them down with his own. He pressed his chest against her back until she relented. Her tears continued to stream down her face, the defeat too shocking.

"I guess you don't want to be friends, do you? Well, that's not very nice Elena. I was really starting to like you!," His sarcasm only made her angrier as she continued to sob. In addition, his grip was so tight on her wrists, she couldn't even feel her hands anymore.

"Elena, you are here because I am running a very successful business and I need some help. I know you just graduated from nursing school. You know everything there is to know about taking blood," His voice rather shaky.

"No...No...This can't be happening. Please just let me go. I won't tell anyone," She began to scream, hoping he would get off of her, but he didn't budge.

"My name is Damon Salvatore by the way! Your job will be to take blood from the humans and take care of their needs. I also expect you to cook and clean for them. There is a schedule I have provided you along with meal times. As long as you do your job well, I will buy you whatever you want. Your job will start tomorrow morning," He stopped talking as he relived his grip slightly, allowing Elena to breathe.

"The h-humans? What are you talking about? w-why do you need their blood?," She questioned, her legs now trembling beneath his body as she realized the pieces did not go together.

"Elena, I am a vampire. I drink blood" He hissed elongating his fangs and lightly scraping them along her neck. He wanted to scare her. It was the only way she would obey him. He flipped her on her back again as she screamed and sobbed loudly. Her screams became more like shrieks as he pressed his body against her. He knew she was afraid of being rape, and this fear would be his advantage.

"PLEASE LET ME GO HOME!" she was beginning to beg again. He grabbed her chin in a harsh manner, forcing her to make eye contact with him. She was now breathing heavily, quickly tiring herself out.

" Other vampires drink blood that they buy from me...and here's the exciting part, why would they buy blood from me when they can get it for free?" He asked her in a sarcastic tone.

Instead of responding, Elena just continued to cry, whimpering as the pain increased in her jaw.

"Because the humans living here have AB negative blood. Since, you are a phlebotomist, you know that that is the rarest blood in the world and the most desired by our breed." He suddenly stopped speaking "but I think that is enough information for one day." He suddenly released her chin and her wrists, her body still sprawled on the floor.

"You-you're a vampire? " Elena questioned, her face covered in streaks left by the tears.

Her heart racing so fast a hummingbird could not even compete. The fear he instilled in her was enough to knock her out, but she kept her mind on getting out of there. Vampires existed? If being kidnapped wasn't bad enough, she was being held by a creature that she only saw in the movies.

He walked to the door before turning to speak.

"Don't even think about escaping, Elena. I have impeccable hearing. I can outrun you and I will find you, so let's do everyone a favor. You do not want to know what I have planned for your punishment. If you think that was bad, you could not even imagine what I will do to your spirit," He said with a stern voice, shutting the door behind him.

"If you can hear me, Damon, I just want to let you know you're asshole and you can't force me to do anything!" She muttered out loud, hoping he was listening.

He couldn't keep her here. The police would be looking for her right now. They would find him and arrest him. Though she wanted to believe that she was brave, she wasn't. She was afraid of what he was capable of.

* * *

By the time she finally woke up after the traumatic experience the night before, it must have been 7am. She heard an alarm clock next to her go off minutes later, obviously set by Damon to wake her up for her duties. The schedule he left on her bed side table told her where and when everything was. She felt so weak, her body still sore.

She headed to the kitchen first where she prepared pancakes, the only breakfast dish she was any good at. She made enough for four people, unsure how much the patients would eat.

After, she headed upstairs to the first patient's room on the list he had given her. As she opened the door, she saw the room was just as nice as her own. The man inside was sitting up reading a book in his bed as she stepped inside.

"H-hello sir. I am Elena. I have your...um...breakfast," she was so nervous she mumbled her greeting to the man.

"Hello. Damon said you would be here. I am Roger! Are those pancakes? I love pancakes!" He exclaimed as she placed the tray next to him on the bed.

"Do you want me to take your blood now?" Elena asked unsure.

"That would be great! I would prefer to get it over with now," He responded, still smiling. He must have been about 45 years old. He had a touch of grey in his hair with short sideburns. It was obvious he didn't mind being there, but why?

Elena politely smiled back as she prepared the needles and blood bags next to him. Moments later she placed her latex gloves on and felt for a vein in his arm.

"That's a good vein right there," He said, pointing to a large vein on his inner arm.

She slipped the needle into the vein he had pointed to, the blood filling the tube, and moments later, the bag. It wasn't long before she had filled the entire bag with blood, removing the needle cleanly and applying pressure to avoid bruising.

"That wasn't so bad, was it Elena?" He asked, a smile never leaving his face.

"Roger, why are you here? Do you know you are being held here?" Elena asked curiously.

"I'm here by my own free will. When Damon found me, I was living on the streets with nothing. He told me if I gave him my blood occasionally, he would give anything money could buy. I accepted and have lived in the lap of luxury ever since. He changed my life for the better. I owe that man everything." He said, finally putting his book down to eat the pancakes Elena had prepared.

"Wow, I guess I didn't expect that response. Well, I am behind schedule, but I'll be back in two hours to clean your room." Elena said, her mind still so confused. Damon hadn't threatened the man? He was actually able to get him to come willingly? It was all so hard to believe.

* * *

The next patient was a woman named Hannah. She was still sound asleep when Elena had arrived. What was strange was on the list it said "feed for two". Did that mean she was pregnant? Was it even safe to take her blood?

"Hannah? Are you awake? I am here to take your blood," Elena whispered loudly, hoping not to frighten the sleeping women. The woman immediately sat up as if she had been awake for hours.

"Elena! I am so excited to finally meet you! I am Hannah and this is my little bun in the oven as you can see!" She was obviously a vibrant and happy woman.

Elena passed her the breakfast before setting up just like she had with Roger.

"Hannah, why did you agree to this?" The question was quite innocent.

"My husband left me to live with his brother. His brother abused me badly and went to jail for it, but I was left to scavenge for myself. I was working four jobs just trying to stay alive. I found out I was pregnant and that's when Damon found me at the motel I was staying at. He told me he would give my baby and I a good life as long as I agreed to donate blood regularly. How could I turn down such an offer? My baby may actually have a chance!" She said, smiling as she devoured the stack of pancakes.

"I guess I could see where that would be nice. Does Damon treat you well?" Elena asked as she finished filling the bag with blood.

"I have never met a kinder man than him, He is certainly a gift from Heaven!" She exclaimed happily, wiping her mouth with the napkin.

* * *

Elena left the room after she cleaned up, waving goodbye to the kind woman and her unborn baby. The last patient was just a door down, the door already open. Elena could hear music being played and walked in cautiously.

She saw a young girl applying makeup in the mirror and lip syncing to the music. The girl jumped when she noticed Elena in the door frame.

"Sorry if I scared you. I am Elena. I am here to take your blood." She said, trying to smile.

"Mmmmm...I'm Emily. Let me finish my makeup before you get all whiny" She retorted in a nasty manner. Elena could tell this was going to be her least favorite patient.

Emily did not even acknowledge Elena at all. The young girl just watched her television and ate her food. It was obvious that she just wanted to be left alone. Elena was even too scared to ask how the girl ended up there. She could not be much older than Elena. She could have passed for fifteen.

After taking the blood, she cleaned the house for the rest of the day, trying hard to impress Damon. This effort could be her ticket of this place... or so she thought!

* * *

**Author's Note:**No promises, but next chapter will probably get a little dark, so please be beware!


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:** Yes, Ladies and Gentlemen, this a very dark chapter...darker than I thought it would be! Please do not read if you don't want to read about detailed abuse! Hope you enjoy and please R&R!

*BEWARE OF DARK THEMES OF LANGUAGE AND ABUSE!*

* * *

Crying wasn't something Elena did often, but for the past few days, that's all her body would allow her to do. She still felt in shock. How could this have happened to her? Things like this just did not happen to good girls. How could she not be afraid? This man was a vampire, likely a rapist and murderer, too.

She prayed that he had lied to her about being a vampire. Maybe that's how he made his victims comply. Who wouldn't obey a creature that preyed on beautiful women? It was a tempting idea to escape. The doors were likely unlocked. This man was just using psychology to his advantage. He knew she wouldn't run, but he was messing with the wrong girl.

She heard Damon shut his bedroom door two hours prior. It was now 1am and she was sure he was asleep. She opened her window and threw the rope she made out of her blankets and sheets out the window, tying one end to the doorknob directly across from the open window. She made sure it was secure one last time before shimmying down it. She had never been so quiet in her life as her feet finally touched the grass below. With that, she ran. She had never run so fast in her entire life. She could see the front gate was wide open, putting a smile on her face as she continued to run for her life. As she finally approached the gate, she felt her body crash to the ground, her face scraping along the grass.

"You little bitch," Damon growled as he grabbed her hair in a large fist, slapping her numerous times as she screamed.

"LET ME GO!" she screamed as Damon started to drag her by her hair back to the house. She tried to fight him off, but his grip only tightened and his pace only quickened.

"You should have listened to me, Elena. I am not a patient man," He hissed, tightening his grip on her hair.

By the time she could process what was happening, they were already upstairs in his bathroom. She was sobbing, panicking about what he would do to her. Why were they in his bathroom? Was he going to slit her throat in the bathtub so it would be an easy cleanup?

Before she could even think, she felt her body crash against the shower stall. He was right behind her when he shut the glass shower door, pushing her chest up against the shower's wall. He pressed his pelvis forward, causing Elena to whimper and sob. Damon knew rape was Elena's ultimate fear. She was so convinced he would rape her in the shower stall that he knew she would listen to him to avoid it.

He quickly turned the shower's knob slightly, letting the freezing cold water pour onto Elena's already bruised body. The water was so cold that she began to shriek, her screams getting higher pitched as her body became drenched in the cold water. It was like being sprayed with water out of a pond in winter. Her body had not expected such a shock, causing it to tense up and freeze.

He instantly latched his teeth on her neck, sucking blood furiously, turning the running water red. She continued to sob as her body stayed helpless. Moments later, he removed his body from hers, allowing Elena to slide her weak body down the wall until she was seated on the shower floor, where she pulled her knees to her chest and sobbed loudly. He brought his body down to her level, grabbing her chin.

"I will not hesitate to rape-" He began, but was quickly interrupted by Elena.

"Is that a threat?" She screamed, spitting in his face with what strength she had left.

Her body was trembling from how cold the water was dripping down her fragile body. Her lip quivered as he slapped her very hard across the face, the sound echoing in the shower stall.

"That's a promise" He growled as he finally turned off the water.

Her fears heightened when he started to pick her up bridal style. Was he really going to rape her? Was it what she had said?

As he stepped out of the shower stall, he started to carry her through his bedroom and down the staircase to the first floor. He kept walking until he reached the den where there was another door.

"Elena, since you think you are so much smarter than me, let's have a little science class, shall we? What happens when the human body goes from a freezing cold shower to a 75 degree room?" He asked as Elena continued to shiver.

"your skin feels...it feels like it's burning" She responded, the tears still somehow streaming down her face.

"DING DING DING! you are right Elena! That's why I set the basement to 75 degrees just in case!" He shouted as he stepped down the basement stairs, the warmth engulfing her. She felt her frozen skin begin to burn. She didn't believe it, but he was right. Her skin literally felt like it was on fire.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH" Elena screamed as her skin sizzled from the sudden temperature change. Her face felt like it was going to fall off, her fingers filled with what felt like boiling liquid. He set her down on a hard cot across the room before heading back toward the basement stairs.

"P-please Damon. Have mercy...please. I'm sorry" Her plea sounded so faint, like her lungs were being constricted.

"Maybe you should have thought about that before you tried to escape. Just remember, next time I will take a piece of you you will never get back." He said in a calm voice.

She knew exactly what he would take, and the thought only made her cry harder.

"Anything but this," She begged as she sobbed, her hot tears only making her face burn more.

"Be careful how you phrase that, Elena. 'Anything' is a broad word," He smiled as her body trembled on the cot.

"Don't do this," She whined.

"I said 'don't run away' but you didn't listen. Why should I listen to you?" He asked sarcastically.

"What you did was wrong," She screamed.

"Then I guess I'll go give myself a timeout...upstairs next to the bourbon cabinet, maybe? Hmmm...sounds good to me. Have fun down here!" Damon chuckled before slamming the basement door and locking it from outside.

Elena immediately took off her clothes, hoping to warm herself up faster, the wet clothes only making her body colder. Though it was warm in there, her body couldn't deal with the sudden change in temperature, leaving her body unable to cope. She was completely numb except for the burning in her limbs. Hours later, she was able to cry herself to sleep, too tired to stay awake any longer.

* * *

The next morning, she woke up early, throwing her damp clothes back on before he came back. Moments later, she let herself fall back asleep on the hard cot, the memories of last night haunting her.

It couldn't have been even two hours later that she heard him unlock the basement door. He walked swiftly to where she lay, his eyes gazing at her. He reached down attempting to grab at her. She did not protest as she let out a small whimper. She was pressed against his chest as he carried her up the steep staircase. She refused to look at him as his strong arms held her.

"Your patients need you. I hope you have learned your lesson, Elena. You are not leaving here," He spoke softly as Elena remained silent in his arms.

"The cops are looking for me right now. You'll go to jail," Elena spit.

"Keep believing that, princess," He laughed as he plopped her onto her bed.

"Do you plan to rape me?" She asked, her voice trembling.

"Your patients are waiting," He almost whispered.

Damon knew the answer was 'no', but it was better if she wasn't completely sure. If she was positive he wouldn't, she would try to escape again. Damon needed the leverage.

She must have been sobbing for hours that same night. She was so happy to be in her bed at least. It wasn't 'her' bed, but anything was better than that stupid cot.

"Elena?" He asked from the door around midnight, "Stop crying. It will not change a fucking thing,"

"Fuck you," She retorted as she clenched her jaw tightly.

He was at her side within seconds, his face only inches from her own. She let out a small wail as he grabbed her jaw roughly. She was trembling, her cheeks still stained with tears.

"Do not...I repeat...'Do not' speak to me that way. I own you. Get used to it, you spoiled brat," He hissed into her face as her heart raced.

"I-I'm sorry," She whimpered as his grip only hardened.

"If you want me to fuck you, I will. Don't tell someone 'fuck you' unless you mean it," He growled as he trailed his fingertips over her hip as she let out a long cry.

"Please stop," She begged as his fingers grazed her butt.

"Close your eyes and go to sleep. I am tired of this ridiculous behavior" He whispered before exiting her room, almost slamming the door.

Elena could not hold back the tears. She felt violated, scared, vulnerable. How could this be her life? How could this be it?

* * *

**Author's Note:** Are you exhausted or what? I felt exhausted after writing it! It is quite intense, but an important key to the story. Will she continue to test him? How far will he go to teach her where she belongs? I'll try to update soon, but I have multiple stories going! Thank you again for you r support! xoxo


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note:** Here is the next chapter! A little dark, so please beware! Please read and R&R! Thank you all for your support!

* * *

Elena had now been held captive for over three weeks. Her face no longer glowed, her smile never showed, and her faith of getting out of there diminished. Ever since her punishment, she worked harder at her duties with no complaints. She woke up every morning and took care of her patients, cleaning and cooking all day for them. She had hoped her increase in productivity would be enough to convince Damon she could leave, or at least tell her family she was okay.

"Elena, don't forget I have some of my male friends coming over for some drinks later," He said as he walked into the kitchen where she was preparing lunch for her patients. He gave her a large smile, trying to encourage her to do the same.

"Okay," She responded simply, her eyes drooped, the bags under her eyes apparent.

"I expect you to stay in your room. They are vampires. They have urges, especially around humans." He said as he grabbed one of the prepared sandwiches off the counter, walking away quietly.

She ran upstairs with her trays of lunch, delivering each. Roger was heading out to the pool, his towel thrown over his shoulder.

"Would you like me to bring it out there for you, Roger?" Elena asked happily. The patients were the only thing keeping her sane. They made her happy and their smiles only made her smile in return.

"I am not broken, Elena. I will be happy to carry it out," He said, reaching for the tray. Elena smiled one last time before delivering her next tray to Hannah and her soon-to-be baby. The woman was quietly reading a book out loud, her body tucked up in her overstuffed armchair and wrapped in a soft afghan.

"Hello, Hannah! How are you feeling, today?," Elena asked as she struggled to enter the room with her tray.

"I feel much better today. The baby loves when I read out loud!," She rose from the chair, placing the book in the seat before grabbing the tray.

"Thank you, Elena," She remarked.

"When is your next appointment?," Elena asked, walking toward the door.

"Damon gives me examinations and vitamins, but I haven't seen a doctor," She muttered as she took a bite out her meal.

"He hasn't let you see a doctor?," Elena asked, shocked by what she was being told.

"There is no need. Damon is a doctor," She said laughing, her belly bouncing up and down.

"He said in the late 70's he got bored and decided to be a doctor because he could get free blood, but also help people. He is a very good doctor, too!," She acknowledged.

Elena could barely think. Damon was a doctor? Why didn't he take their blood if he was trained to? Hannah said he wanted to help people? He was making money off of them, not helping them, or maybe he was. He saved Hannah and Roger from of life on the streets. He saved them.

"Wow. I never expected to hear something like that," Elena said grabbing her last tray.

"He has been alive for so long that he is probably also a lawyer, a cop, and a movie producer!," She giggled quietly to herself as Elena finally said goodbye, closing the door behind her.

Her last patient, Emily requested that the tray be left outside her room. The girl obviously had some dark secrets she was not willing to express. After delivering lunch, Elena decided to clean up the house.

She walked down the hall coming to a large balcony leading down a spiral staircase that led to the first floor. As she walked down the steps, she suddenly noticed how large the house actually was. As she reached the first floor, she walked into the big, beautiful living room with the 55" television that fit the fireplace perfectly below it. The chandelier that hung above her was just like out of a movie, but cleaning it was more of a nightmare.

She continued to clean the house, finally acknowledging the kitchen with it's huge granite island and stainless steel appliances. In the kitchen, there were french doors leading out to the porch that overlooked a massive garden and pool that she was not responsible for cleaning. She saw Roger swimming, causing her to grin.

She walked back through the livingroom to a parlor that required her to step down. It was like a den, darker in color and full of books and alcohols lining the shelves. This was obviously where Damon had his guests sit when they visited. She decided not to clean it for fear of breaking his expensive alcohol collection.

As she returned to the living room once again, she finally noticed the huge front door that she could easily escape through, but she gave up the idea after her terrifying punishment weeks before.

* * *

Elena could hear Damon's guests arrive around six O'clock. She had already prepared dinner, letting the patients know they must stay in their rooms for the night. There were only two men besides Damon that entered the house. Their cars alone told her that they were very wealthy, Elena's view from her window allowing her to see them as they arrived. She could hear them laughing as they entered the house, Damon loudly greeting them. She decided to read her book, pulling up a chair facing toward the window. She inferred that the guests would also be vampires, most likely customers of Damon. It scared her in many ways, but she kept herself occupied.

Thirty minutes later, she could hear someone climbing up the stairs, making her very nervous. As he entered her room, her heart raced.

"Elena, I wanted to make sure that you told the patients to stay in their rooms," He said, smirking at Elena.

"Yes," She said plainly, her voice almost like a robot.

"Good. See you later," He replied, his hand holding a scotch glass firmly.

"Wait, Damon," She yelled suddenly, her body walking toward him by the door. He suddenly stopped, his face confused.

"When can I leave? I've done nothing but work my very hardest to earn my freedom. I think I have earned it." She implored, her face longing to hear a response.

"Elena," He answered, pausing for a long moment before continuing. "I have given you everything. I have bought you whatever you wanted. I have allowed you to do whatever you want within reason. I have given you everything. If you want to know the truth, you are never leaving."

His voice was still very calm, but shaky. It was obvious he had wanted to avoid this conversation. Before Elena could even respond, Damon shut the door quietly behind him, descending down the staircase.

Elena could not hold it back any longer and the tears began to stream down her face. Her cries grew as she angrily walked to the hall closet containing all the blood bags from the last week. She opened the door, grabbing five bags before storming off to the hall bathroom. She was now sobbing, her anger apparent. Why would he not let her go? After how hard she worked to earn her freedom. She was miserable and tired.

All she wanted was to go home to her family.

As memories of her parents crept into her mind, she angrily stabbed one of the blood bags with a needle, allowing the blood to drain down the sink. As she watched it drain, she smiled. The thought of Damon's angry reaction only made her squeeze the bag harder until it was completely empty.

Downstairs, Damon instantly smelled the distinctive blood in the air. He could only imagine what it could be, but he guessed it was Elena. He angrily rose from the couch he was sitting on. He turned to his guests before exiting.

"There seems to be a serious pest problem upstairs. I think I need to take care of it now," His teeth were clenched, along with his fists. He quickly ran up the stairs heading for the source of the smell.

He ripped the bathroom door open, almost taking the hinges off with it. That's when he saw her there with the empty blood bags surrounding her. She still had one in her hand, the blood draining rapidly from it.

"Oh hell no," He screamed grabbing her hair in one swift grasp, her face now panicked.

Elena knew she was in deep shit, but that monster needed to suffer and it almost seemed worth it until she noticed what was happening.

He continued to drag her, her screams echoing as they went down the hall to a small room with nothing but a queen sized bed against one of the walls. It was still fairly dark in the room as he turned the lights on. He shut the door angrily, throwing her onto the bed. Using vampire speed, he pinned her wrists down as she shuttered from fear, her sobs turning to shrieks. Her eyes showed everything. She was genuinely scared.

As he stared down at her, his face just inches from hers, he saw her fear. She was sobbing and screaming. Was he being too harsh? He knew her ultimate fear was being violated. Even he couldn't do that to a woman. With a sudden change in plan, he took her wrists and threw her off the bed until her body was sprawled on the floor. She began wiggling her body away from him, trying to get as far away from him as possible. Moments later, he grabbed her ankles dragging her back to where he stood firmly.

"You will pay back every penny you just drained, you little bitch," He croaked, grabbing the collar of her shirt and sitting her up.

He walked in a circle as if thinking about what to do next. Elena was still sobbing hysterically as he began to speak.

"Take off your shirt," He barked, his eyes piercing hers. He knew if he wasn't going to rape her, he would humiliate her instead.

Her sobs grew as she begged "please...no," Her face only turned more distorted.

"Do it" He yelled, not making eye contact with her any longer. His arms were crossed in front of his chest in a defensive manner.

Out of fear, Elena slowly began to remove her shirt, her cries turning panicked. By the timed she removed it, she was trembling.

"Take off the bra...NOW!" He yelled as he started to get impatient.

He stepped forward as he waited, making her cringe. She unclasped her bra, letting the straps slide down her arms until it fell to the floor in front of her. She was now gasping for air as he stared her up and down, her breasts rising and falling as she sobbed.

"Guess what your punishment is? You get to mop every floor in this house, but here's the best part, you get to guess which room you will start with," He smirked and laughed as he waited for her response.

"the b-bathroom?," She stuttered, using her hands to cover her naked chest.

"BEEP! That is incorrect Miss Gilbert. You get to clean the den first!," He exclaimed sarcastically, wiggling his index finger back and forth.

"B-but your guests are in the den," She wailed.

"Ding Ding Ding" He retorted with a smirk.

"NOOOOOO," She screamed loudly, grabbing her hair angrily.

"Well, if you decide you don't want to, we can continue where we left off," He responded, walking over to the window, staring out.

She didn't even respond. She just continued to scream in panic as she realized what he was making her do. The humiliation of being topless was bad enough, but having to mop the den with his male guests watching was enough to kill her. On the other hand, Damon was going through with the rape would be much much worse. She got up off the floor, her body trembling as she stumbled toward the door.

"One more thing, Elena. In addition, to your daily chores, I expect you to be my personal caretaker. I want you in my room every morning at 9 am sharp with my breakfast. If you don't, I will not hesitate to rape you, and we wouldn't want that, now would we?" Damon said calmly as if they were having a civil conversation.

She just continued to whimper as she exited, her heart racing.

* * *

She reached the den with her cleaning supplies in hand. One of the guests was leaning on the fireplace as he sipped his scotch. He had blonde hair, blue eyes, and a grinch-like smile. The other was seated on the couch, his arm resting. He looked similar to the other man, but his hair was brown with green eyes.

She began scrubbing the floor, her breasts swinging back and forth as she did. She was sobbing quietly, the men staring diligently at her, smirking as they drank. The humiliation was almost too much to bare.

"Looks like Elena has come for our pleasure...COME HERE," His british accent echoed through the den, his smile smirking at her. She obediently walked over to the blonde man, too afraid to resist. He grabbed her chin roughly, looking into her eyes deeply.

"For such a pretty girl, you are such a dirty slut," He hissed into her face, the tears still streaming down her cheeks.

"Klaus, Elena has already been assigned her punishment," Damon proclaimed calmly from the doorway of the den. Klaus let go of her chin, allowing Elena to return to her spot on the floor.

"So this is the girl you spoke of?" The other man asked from the couch.

"Stefan, that is for me to know" He almost growled his response as the man only returned a smile.

"Well for our first introduction, I have seen more than my fair share of her," He laughed as he sipped his drink, staring at her breasts as they bounced.

"She smells as good as she looks," Klaus muttered, licking his lips.

"And she feels even better when I'm in her," Damon lied, smirking, "Thank you all for your analysis. Elena, you can go to your room now and finish up tomorrow," Damon said, pouring himself another glass of scotch.

She stumbled to the door still crying, her sobs getting louder as she ascended up the stairs. By the time she returned to her room, her body collapsed from exhaustion on her bed. She knew her place in the house...bottom of the stack...and she would never question it again. The humiliation would be a reminder everyday that she was never getting out of there...and Damon knew that.

* * *

**Author's Note:** I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please make sure to review...it gives me advice and motivation for the next chapter! Thank you for your support! xoxo


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note:** This chapter is not dark, per se, but I still label it as dark for those who don't like darker themes with a lot of male control and domination. I hope you all enjoy and please R&R!

* * *

The next day she rose extra early for fear of delivering Damon's breakfast late. He had said 9am sharp, forcing her to plan her time accordingly. She made her bed before preparing breakfast in the kitchen. Her life had been changed overnight. Her hopes of leaving diminished, her confidence was crushed, and she no longer felt safe in the house.

She threw the french toast on a plate, making sure everything was perfect before heading up to her patients. It was 8:45am now, so she had to make sure she made it back to Damon's room by 9am. She rushed into Roger's room, the man still asleep. She placed the tray on his desk before quietly exiting.

Hannah was also sleeping when she entered her room. She could see her belly was huge as she slept peacefully under the covers. Once again, she left without a word, moving on to the next patient, Emily. She simply placed the tray outside of her door, placing her ear against the door to listen. Once again, she heard music playing, things being shifted around loudly as if she were rearranging her room. What was this girl doing? Who was she? The questions bombarded her mind, but she walked away anyway from fear of being caught spying.

By the time she finished, it was only moments before 9am. She quickly grabbed her last tray, literally running to Damon's room. She quietly opened his door, exposing her to his room. It was gigantic, but rather dark. The colors were of dark reds and blacks, just as she had expected. His curtains were drawn, the room almost pitch black as she placed the tray down. She walked toward the curtains slowing opening them to reveal the light that seeped through. That's when she noticed his bed, a large king size, with four grand posts as if he were of royalty like centuries ago.

"D-Damon? It's nine in the morning," She stuttered quietly as she saw him entangled in his sheets, moaning as she woke him. He rubbed his eyes before sitting up to reveal his face.

"Bring the breakfast," He hissed as she flinched in response. She grabbed the tray bringing it right to him in the bed. She placed it right on his lap as he sat up. He ate hungrily, Elena stepping back as he did. She saw he had no shirt, her eyes trying hard not to stare at his beautiful chest.

"Run me a bath immediately," He roared, finishing the French toast. She turned quickly to his attached bathroom, where she began to fill the tub. The tub was enormous, the bathroom exquisite, with a shower stall as big as her entire bathroom in college.

As the tub filled, she heard him behind her. There he was in his boxer shorts, sleepily stumbling toward the tub. His hair was tousled about, while his eyes seemed to never fully open. When he reached the tub, he began to speak.

"As part of you paying me back for your indiscretions, I expect you to do everything I ask of you. You are my personal caretaker and I expect you to act like one. Now take my pajamas off" He remarked, his stature firm.

She did not even question his demand, reaching her hands out until her index fingers reached the elastic of his boxers, sliding them down his legs. She looked at his feet, trying to avoid looking at his manhood. Elena had never seen a man naked and she didn't want to see it this way. When the boxers reached his ankles, he lifted each foot until she was able to slip them off completely. She could see him smirk pridefully as she stood back up holding the boxers.

He stepped into the tub, immersing himself in the water, Elena still standing quietly off to the side. He pushed his head back as he gave a breath of relief, the warm water causing him to relax.

"Elena, come here," He demanded, pointing her over to the tub. She reluctantly walked to the corner of the tub right next to him, still silent.

"Do you think this job could ever pay me back for the thousands of dollars worth of blood you drained last night?," He asked, smirking slightly.

"I hope so," She responded simply, her eyes never leaving the floor.

"Don't you think you should be working a little harder at it?" He asked, lowering his body further into the water.

"What would you like me to do D-Damon,? She asked innocently, keeping her voice small.

"I'll let you be the one to decide that," He responded, splashing his face with water.

She walked to the cabinets, pulling out a washcloth and some soap, hoping she would not disappoint him. She returned to the tub moments later, plunging the cloth into the water and pouring some soap on it.

She began rubbing the cloth against his shoulder, making circular strokes as she did. She continued washing him, pushing the cloth to his back. He did not flinch at all as she continued, rubbing lower down his back.

"Good girl, Elena" He remarked, leaning forward, so she could get his whole back.

She continued to rub the soapy cloth, now on the back of his neck. As the cloth made its way down his chest, he smiled. She held her content face, trying not to show any emotion. The cloth trailed across his chiseled chest, going lower and lower. She stop at his belly button, pulling away.

Suddenly, he grabbed her hand, taking it into his own. He led her hand lower until the water was up to her elbow. She began to panic as she saw what he was doing.

"Don't be afraid, Elena. I want my money's worth" He whispered seductively as he pulled her hand further and further into the water toward his manhood, her head spinning.

Before she could even speak, she whimpered quietly as felt something touch her hand. The room soon turned blurry, her knees buckled, and she collapsed next to the tub, Damon shouting her name in concern as she smacked her head on the tub as she fell.

What happened next was mostly a blur, but from what she could see, he was kneeling over her, his face extremely distraught, her body lying in his arms as he shook her. She tried to hold her eyes open, but she could not hold on any longer and she closed her eyes slowly. The last thing she saw was Damon screaming for help before the darkness took over.

* * *

When she finally awoke, she saw that she was on her bed, the curtains drawn. She looked around desperately, unsure of what had happened. That's when she saw him sitting there next to her bed, a newspaper in his hands. She saw that she was wearing her pajamas. How did she get into them?

"What happened?" She asked concerned, rubbing her forehead as if she had a headache.

"You fainted in the bathroom and hit your head. I had Hannah change your clothes for you" He said, turning a page of his newspaper.

"I-I'm sorry Damon," She whispered softly as she realized she had slept the day away.

"Return to your duties tomorrow," He said simply, his eyes never leaving the newspaper.

"Why did you seem so concerned? The last thing I saw was you kneeling over me. Why?" She asked, her body aching all over.

"I did what any person would have done. It doesn't mean anything" He growled as he abruptly shut the newspaper, walking to the door swiftly.

"You can at least do your patients a favor and make them dinner," He exited the room, shutting the door behind him.

Elena just layed there for a good ten minutes, her mind wandering endlessly. She felt a bandaid on her forehead where she must have hit her head. Before long, she decided it was best to start preparing dinner. She pulled herself from the bed, her body numb and lifeless as she stumbled to the door.

The house was quiet as always, the kitchen just the same. She prepared some oven-baked chicken, grabbing some glasses of water while she waited for it to finish. The room looked like it was spinning, but she just continued her work.

As she climbed the stairs, she began to feel weaker with every step. As she finally reached the top of the stairs, she felt her legs wobble and she fell forward, dropping the trays as her body crashed to the floor. She felt an immense pain in her chest as she screamed in panic. She lay there lifeless as she continued to writhe in pain, the spilled drinks forming a puddle around her body.

She heard him behind her minutes later as she continued to sob. He rolled her onto her back gently, meeting her gaze. She lightly sobbed as he pushed his arms under her body, picking her up bridal style.

"Shhh...," He hushed her, carrying her to her room. When he finally entered, he gently placed her onto her bed.

"M-my ribs," She cried as he searched her body. He placed a hand behind her head before speaking.

"I need to lift up your shirt, Elena, in order to see what is wrong. Okay?," He whispered softly, concerned about the damage.

"N-no," She stuttered as she cried. She even flailed her arms, trying to push him away.

"Elena, I am a doctor. I need to make sure you didn't break a rib," He retorted, his concerns growing as she sobbed louder.

She reluctantly nodded her head in approval, allowing him to push her shirt up until it was under her arms. She did not have a bra on as she was still in her pajamas and she only sobbed louder as he exposed her chest.

He lightly felt under her breasts, checking her ribs gently. He trailed the tips of his fingers along each rib, causing her a flinch. His fingers were only centimeters from her breast, causing butterflies to flutter in her stomach. She could not control that his touch felt good, but the pain that was pulsing in her chest overshadowed the delight.

As he reached her lower right rib, she cried loudly. He lightly pressed on it, causing her to whimper. He shushed her as he pressed harder on the rib, causing her to move away from his touch. He stared at her rib, making sure it was not broken or bruised.

"Only the skin is bruised, Elena. It may hurt, but your ribs are fine. He gently pulled her shirt back down, the fabric sliding across her breasts as he did. She wasn't sobbing anymore, but her face still showed her concern.

"I'm s-sorry, Damon. Are you going to punish me?," She begged as she continued to cry.

"Get some rest, Elena. Tomorrow is going to be a long day," He whispered before exiting her room.

Her sobs grew at his response. He didn't say no? He didn't say yes? What did he mean by long day? Her mind pondered the question as her imagination ran wild. There were so many things he could do to her. She didn't even mean to be so careless with the dinner. It was an accident. She still felt dizzy after fainting. Did he understand that?

She only slept because her body was so weak. She dreamed of her old friends, of her parents, of her home. Why had he taken her from it all? She despised the monster that commanded her everyday. She despised him for all that he had done to her, no matter how much she had deserved it.

He was a vampire, but she was a human...a human with inalienable rights that he violated. She just prayed he would never violate her body the same way he did her sanity. As long he never did, she would be grateful for her situation. As bad as it seemed, she knew he could have done far more to her. As evil as he seemed, she saw he was still somehow human. The way he jumped from the tub, kneeling over her in panic. The way he shook her and screamed desperately for help. As monstrous as he seemed, he stilled somehow cared...and she held onto that hope for the rest of the night, falling into a deep and relaxing sleep.

* * *

**Author's Note:** I hope you enjoyed and please review! What will Damon do to her? What did he mean by 'long day'? The questions just keep coming! haha! Thank you all for your support! xoxo


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note:** Here is the next chapter! There is a cliff hanger...I'm so mean! hee hee! I hope you enjoy and please R&R! xoxo

* * *

Elena woke to the sound of silence. She was truly afraid of what today would bring, but she knew she would face this fear head on. Deciding there was no point in lying around, she got up. She was still expected in his room at 9am, like she had done the previous day. She sat up, feeling her head pound as she slipped from the bed. Her ribs hurt today, a large blue bruise staring at her as she examined it in the mirror.

It probably didn't help that her menstrual cycle had come today, a wet feeling in her pajamas as she sat on the toilet to look. There it was...just a reminder of how long she had been there. It must have been three months by now...as she tried to remember in her head. By now, the cops had probably stopped looking. It all seemed hopeless.

She cleaned herself up, heading to the kitchen where she simply prepared oatmeal with honey and cinnamon to taste. She didn't feel like her patients had to eat like royalty every day, so she just threw it all together without much effort. As she reached her patients, they were already dressed, prepared to go play golfing or something down the road. They grabbed their breakfast before Elena scurried off to Damon's room, the time on her watch reading 9:02am.

"Shit," She mumbled to herself as she opened his bedroom door.

There he was sleeping peacefully as if he was almost innocent, but she knew the truth. She opened the curtains like she always did, and waited for him to command her. He groaned multiple times before finally sitting up, staring at her.

"Well, good morning!," He announced in a cheery tone that made Elena cringe.

"G-good morning," She was able to stutter, walking toward him with his tray of food. Damon always wanted a blood bag in addition to his food, which left her confuse. Why did he eat human food when the blood bag would be plenty for a vampire?

She set the tray on his lap before moving herself across the room. She could feel his eyes on her as he ripped the blood bag open with his teeth, sucking profusely. As he continued, she simply stared at the floor, just wanting to get everything over with. She never knew what he would make her do. Every day was unplanned and full of the unknown.

"Get me my outfit for the day," He hissed at her, obeying his demand immediately.

She grabbed a black button down shirt and some jeans, making sure it had a matching belt before returning to him by the bed. He rose from the bed, standing firmly in front of her.

"Dress me," He said groggily as Elena nodded her head. She felt like a servant in a castle, dressing the king. Only back then did they make others dress them. Next, she would be expected to wipe his butt when he was on the toilet or feed him like he was a baby. It didn't seem too

far fetched when she realized she actually had to strip him first.

She slipped her fingers around the elastic of his boxers before sliding them off. Once again, she refused to look at him naked, keeping her eyes concentrated on the floor. She helped him slip on his underwear, then his jeans. She buttoned them, her hands so close to his manhood. She saw him smirk as she zipped his zipper up, her hands quick to finish.

Next, she grabbed the belt securing it through the loops before tightening the belt in an angry manner. She pulled it extra tight, causing him to yelp. The smirk instantly left his face, but the one that soon appeared was much worse.

Elena felt her head snap to the side as he slapped her across the face. She was shocked by his sudden action, her eyes once again filling with tears.

"I thought you were done doing that to me. You think everything I do is wrong. I hate you," She screamed at him, her body swiftly running to the door.

Surprisingly, he did not even stop her as she ran from his room, the tears streaming down her face. She just wanted to go home. She missed everything about her life, but it had all been taken away so fast.

"I hope I die here! I hope one day I fall or drown or maybe even kill myself," She yelled out loud, knowing he could hear her every word.

That's when she bolted down the hall until she reached the stairs, running down them until she was in the livingroom. She continued to run through the kitchen and out the back door to where the pool was. It was a massive, a perfect place to die. She began taking her clothes off, her heart so tired of being afraid. She was tired of waiting to be saved. She was tired of waiting. By the time she was done, she was left in only her bra and underwear, the tears still streaming.

She no longer had a reason to live. She wanted to die. She grabbed a fifty pound weight from the bench press sitting near by, pushing it along the cement ground until it reached the edge of the pool. Next, she jumped in, allowing the water to drench her body before she grabbed hold of the weight, pulling it in.

Instantly, she felt her body being dragged to the bottom of the pool, her fingers holding the weight. As she sank, she felt free. She must have been under there for at least a minute before she felt her mind slip away. Her muscles started to go limp and she softly smiled as she felt her heart stop. She was free.

* * *

"Elena? Elena? Open your fucking eyes before I slap you silly," she heard someone growl.

If this was Heaven, Hell couldn't be much worse. She weakly opened her eyes, seeing his blue orbs staring into hers. She coughed, feeling the water pour from her mouth as she did.

"Are you crazy or are you just stupid?," He hissed, wrapping a towel around her shoulders.

"Why didn't you leave me down there, you bastard? I was much happier there," She retorted, anger filling her voice. For once, she didn't want to be saved. It was her only escape and she wanted to use it.

"Who else is going to drain the blood or cook the breakfast?" He almost spit at her, obviously trying to make her feel worthless.

"I HATE YOU," She screamed as she rose from the cement she was laying on. She turned, heading back for the house, but he grabbed her wrist, pulling her to him.

"Don't you ever say that again, Elena. This is your life. Get used to it," He demanded, his teeth clenched as he spoke.

"I hate you," She whispered as a tear escaped her eye.

She didn't care if he beat her, maybe he would let her bleed to death. His grip on her wrist tightened and his face grew angrier.

"You don't get an opinion in this house. Not anymore. You are still paying off your debt," He sternly spoke, pulling her toward the house.

He grabbed her other wrists, holding them behind her as they walked. He suddenly turned toward the pool stairs, stopping in front of them.

"If you wanted to go swimming so bad, you should have just told me, Elena. We could have gone together. Now we get to play under MY rules," He snapped as he smirked slightly at his joke.

He pushed her forward until she stepped down the stairs of the pool until they were both standing in the water. She tried to struggle from his grip, but he only held on tighter as they stood there in the shallow water. She felt him push her up against the wall of the pool, her hips being ground into the edge. His breath was trickling down her neck. She could still feel the pain in her ribs from the bruise.

"I could smell you all morning, Elena. Looks like little Lena is truly a woman. You would never know it because you act so childish," He hissed into her ear, pressing her harder against the wall of the pool.

"So now it's child slavery? Even better," She retorted, disgusted by his comment.

He responded quickly, whipping her around until she face him. He stared right into her doe eyes, seeing she was afraid of him.

"You are not a slave. I have given you everything you have asked for within reason. No slave would ever get that," He shot back at her, holding her shoulders firmly.

"Slaves get punished. Slaves have a master. Slaves can't leave. I fit all the requirements," She muttered to him, looking him straight in the eyes.

"If that's how you feel, maybe I will start treating you like one. I will show you what being a slave is really like," He breathed into her face, tightening his grip, as he continued to speak.

"You want to know how a slave is treated? Her master will violate her body. Her master will starve her until she obeys his order. Her master will make her do things no person should do. Her master will beat her until she begs for mercy. Is that what you want, Elena? Is it?," He screamed at her, her body now trembling.

She was sobbing. She knew he was right. He didn't starve her, he bribed her. He humiliated her, but he didn't violate her. He slapped her, but he didn't beat her. He let her buy whatever she wanted...clothes, music, jewelry, books. Maybe he didn't talk to her much, but she had the other patients to talk to and laugh with.

"I-I'm sorry," She finally responded as she sobbed quietly. They were suddenly interrupted by the man standing in the house.

"DAMON!," Roger shouted from the back door, his face panicked, "Hannah's in labor,"

Damon's grip loosened as his face turned panicked. He instantly grabbed her wrist, pulling her out of the pool.

"Let's go, Elena. You get to help me deliver her," He growled as they hurried into the house, following Roger to her room.

When they entered, they saw Hannah sitting on her bed hunched over, her breathing ragged. Damon finally released Elena's wrist long enough to kneel in front of Hannah.

"Hannah, hold in there. Elena and I are going to set up," He said calmly, staring her in the eyes.

Moments later, he went to the hall closet, grabbing a huge kit he must have had ready for this. He handed it to Elena as he went to check on Hannah. Elena knew from her training as a nurse that the room had to be sanitary.

She threw down fifteen towels on the bed, spreading them out until the bed sheets were unrecognizable. Damon laid Hannah down on the bed as she took off her dress and underwear. Damon threw the scrubs over his body, asking Elena to put the gloves on his preoccupied hands.

Elena sat on the bed with the kit as another contraction hit Hannah. Damon was already in front of Hannah on the bed, his hand checking her cervix. When Elena looked down, his hand was gone. His entire hand was in her vagina, examining how far along in the labor she was.

"Geez Hannah. That golf sure made you dilate. You are already 7cm," He confirmed as he pulled his hand back out, pulling the used glove off.

Elena knew that once Hannah reached 10cm, she could start to push.

Elena had never attended a live birth. She saw Hannah scream as the contractions hit her, Elena holding her hand. Hannah was now sobbing as she whimpered quietly.

"It hurts so bad, Damon," She screamed, as he pressed an ice pack to her forehead.

"Everything is fine," He whispered as he left the room, pulling Elena by the wrist.

"I wanted to let you know that Hannah has already agreed to give her baby up. I will be giving the baby to Klaus and his wife Caroline as a gift for all the money they have invested over the years. There is a 65% chance that the baby will also have AB negative blood, so not only can they raise the child, but they can use it for blood," He announced as Elena's face turned to horror.

"You are giving her baby away to a vampire? For blood?," She asked in shock.

"They can't have children and Hannah knows she can't give her baby the life it deserves. Klaus and Caroline are a very rich couple who will give the baby everything. Caroline is one of the sweetest people I know. Don't make this harder than it is, Elena," He barked as they reentered the room where Hannah tossed and turned her body on the bed.

How could Hannah let her baby go? To a monster? It's no wonder Elena wanted to die, the people here were all nuts. It was like being at a mental institution, herself the only sane one. As she watched Hannah continue to flail with every contraction, Elena let a tear escape...a tear for the baby, for Hannah, for herself.

* * *

**Author's Note:** WTH?! The creeper who saw her topless is now going to own the baby? At least Caroline is sweet! Damon must be the world's hottest doctor! haha! I want him to deliver my kid...but I have a while before that! Hopefully you liked the chapter...please make sure to make my day by reviewing! xoxo


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note:** So here's chapter 7...full of never ending fun! JK...but that's not the point! haha! Not very dark...pretty safe chapter! I hope you enjoy and please R&R!

* * *

When the baby's head finally began to emerge from her body, Elena's fears rose. Did he know what he was doing? She just watched as Damon's hands were delicately placed between Hannah's legs, holding onto the baby's head. From what she could see, it had blonde hair that seemed to contrast her own.

"Come on Hannah, push out your baby. That's it!" Damon would shout every few minutes as Elena held the woman's hand softly as she screamed.

"I can't do this. It hurts too much," She screamed in response at Damon's encouragement, her body seeming to tremble as the contractions continued to come.

"You can do this. You are a strong, brave woman. Push for me Hannah," He encouraged, as Elena continued to cringe at the sight.

The thought of Damon's hands between her legs made her stomach turn. The thought of him looking at it all like it was perfectly normal. The thought of a monster between her own legs caused her grip on Hannah's hand to tighten with rage.

The baby shoulders pushed through the opening as Damon yelled for Elena to grab a towel. It must have been just seconds later that with one last push , the baby was born, Damon pulling the baby to his chest. He stuck his pinky into it's mouth, removing whatever was blocking it's throat, leading to the baby's cries moments later.

Elena's eyes watched in amazement as Damon handed the baby to her. The baby rested in her arms, her face still frozen with shock. For the first time ever, Elena held a baby, one that seemed to tug at her heartstrings. It was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. She wrapped the baby in the towel, wiping the goop off as it continued to cry.

Damon cut the umbilical cord, allowing Elena to pull the baby away.

"Take the baby out of here. Hannah does not want to get attached to it," Damon hissed as Elena snapped back into reality.

She obeyed his order instantaneously as she heard Hannah's whimpers as the placenta was delivered, Damon hushing her soothingly. The baby rolled around her arms as she rocked the baby quietly in her own room.

"You would make a lovely mother, Elena" He smirked in the doorway of her room, his arms crossed in front of his chest.

"Thank you," She retorted in a dull tone. The thought of herself never having children or a husband made her eyes droop in sadness. Instead she would be held captive, cleaning and cooking for the rest of her life.

"I called Klaus. He will be here in an hour to pick up the baby with his wife," He muttered as he walked over to where she was sitting on her bed.

He sat down next to her, watching the baby as it tried to hold it's eyes open. Elena smiled as she imagined a life for the baby.

"What's the gender?" He asked in a kind manner, his arm grazing her own.

"It's a little girl with blonde locks. She is a gem," Elena answered, the baby detracting her attention from the monster beside her.

"Caroline will be so excited when she hears. She said she bought everything in either pink or blue for the baby, and will donate all the blue stuff if it turns out to be a girl" He commented as he placed his arm around her body.

"If you ever want a baby, Elena, just tell me. We will make arrangements. Whatever you want in life, it is yours!" He whispered quietly as the baby's eyes fell shut into a deep sleep.

"Just let me go, Damon. I can never have a life here in this house. I will never have a home or friends or romance," She whispered back, as a tear ran down her cheek.

She felt his hand wipe it away as he opened his mouth to answer.

"Everything you need is here. It's up to you to decide what to do with it. You have friends, you have a beautiful house with a pool, endless amounts of money, you have your own room, and you have me." He calmly said as he rubbed her shoulder.

"I will never love you, Damon. I could never love a monster. The other humans are my only friends, but that's not enough in life. You can't buy love or in your case...steal it," She cried as she continued to rock the baby.

"Well I guess you will learn to deal with that. I have given you everything, you are the one who is pulling away. Get that baby cleaned up and dressed before they arrive," He growled as he got up from the bed and left.

Elena quietly sobbed on her bed as the baby cooed, it's little hand holding her finger. She dressed the baby in a little dress made of lace before putting the matching socks on her small feet. She carried the baby down to the foyer where she heard Damon let them in.

"Caroline, it's a little girl, just like you hoped with blonde locks and a button nose," Damon announced excitedly as Elena stepped forward with the little girl still asleep in her arms. She hesitantly transferred the baby from her chest to the blonde woman, whose smile never faded.

"She is just stunning. Oh look at her Klaus. She is perfect!," Caroline confirmed as Klaus smiled with her. The same man that smirked when he saw Elena topless in the den. The thought of him as a Father made Elena cringe, but she knew Caroline genuinely loved the baby, maybe Klaus did too.

* * *

Later that day, Elena checked in on Hannah, cleaning up the room until it looked spotless. Hannah just smiled, her eyes tired and weary as she watched her television.

"Elena! I was so happy you attended the birth. It made everything so much easier," She exclaimed as she finished cleaning the room, which was now clean and tidy.

"I wouldn't have left you in there with him. I don't trust him," Elena spat out loud, her anger directed at Damon.

"I can tell he really likes you. I know when I see that look on a man. Just the way he looks at you," She announced loudly.

"Hannah, did he put you on drugs or are you just insane? I loathe that man and he loathes me with a passion. He is not capable of love. He treats me like trash anyway," She retorted as she adjusted Hannah's pillows behind her.

"He's not a monster, Elena. He is misunderstood. When it comes down to it, he would save you before any of us. He loves you, I know it," She smiled as she grabbed the remote for the television.

"He would save me so he could still have someone to cook his dinner or take off his pants for him, not because he loves me," She responded as she walked to the door with her arms filled with laundry.

"Give him a chance. He still has a heart even though he's the same age as my great great great great grandfather!" She laughed as Elena smiled slightly at her comment.

* * *

At dinnertime, she felt him walk behind her as she cooked on the stove.

"It smells delicious," He breathed as she felt his hand lightly touch her shoulder. She pulled her body away in response.

"Don't" She barked as she stirred the food in the pan.

"I have a surprise for you," He whispered in her ear, grabbing at her wrist lightly.

She immediately paused at his comment, causing her to stop stirring. She turned off the stove, as he pulled her toward the front door of the house. She was almost afraid of what he had planned. What was he up to?

As she walked into the foyer, there stood a handsome man about Damon's height with dirty blonde hair that was gelled neatly in the front. His green eyes were beautiful and captivating and his smile full of life. She continued to stare as they approached the man slowly.

"Elena, this is Gideon. He will be your new patient. Luckily I was able to find a fine looking man who happened to have AB negative blood...well actually I had to hack into some computers to find him, but that's not the point!," He announced, smirking as he always did. He released her wrist as Gideon continued to smile.

"Hello Gideon," Elena said, smiling in return. Finally, a human she could relate to. He could not have been much older than her- young, handsome, and sweet. Why would Damon do something like this? Why would the new patient be a young male when she knew he despised them?

"Hello! You must be Elena! I look forward to getting to know you. Damon has told me so much about you already!" He responded as Damon pointed up stairs.

"Elena, give him a tour. His room is on the other side of you," Damon stammered as Elena looked at him confused.

"Emily is on my other side. Where is she going?" Elena asked with curiosity.

"She had a change of heart and decided to leave. I needed a replacement and here he is. Well, don't keep him waiting. Be a good girl and when you get a chance, change your underwear. I know he's attractive, but geez, you don't have to announce it," He shouted with a huge grin as Elena's face turned red with embarrassment. She didn't even notice that her body responded to the man before her, but she knew Damon could smell it like the dog he was.

"This is not fair, Damon," Elena said, crossing her arms around her chest and jolting her lips in a delicious pout, "How come Emily gets to have a change of heart? How does she get to decide to leave? Not me..."

he leaned in and lifted her hand up, grabbing her chin tenderly in between his thumb and forefinger. Every instinct of his body is telling him to lean a little closer and nibble on her plump lips. Shaking off that thought, he says softly, "Because, you my Princess, are the ruler of my heart...and she...she's just a human for me to drain and sell to earn some shitty money... Do you understand, I'll never be able to stay a minute of my eternity without you?" she looked at him with those all consuming brown orbs of hers, now filled with amusement...

"You ass," She hissed at him as she led Gideon through the house, pointing and explaining as he intently listened to her. She had never seen anyone listen to her with such genuine selflessness... she knew she liked him already!

* * *

**Author's Note**: So there's a new man in this town! Why would Damon pick a young, handsome male for his next patient? We all know he doesn't like sharing Elena. Gideon seems like a very sweet man, but deep down, Elena likes the bad boys, am I right? She said she would never love Damon, but he seems to genuinely care about her...so sad! haha!

The end of this story was written by one of my biggest supporters and loyal friend, DreamLoverX! Thank you so much, girl! All credits go to her!

I hope you enjoyed and please review...I need a pick-me-up! Thank you as always for your support! xoxo


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note**: I'm back! I hope you enjoy this chapter! I have to say, it is one of my favorites thus far! Please R&R! xoxo

* * *

It must have been over two weeks when Damon finally noticed them bonding. He could hear her giggle when she was taking his blood or serving him lunch. She sounded so happy. He felt jealous of course, but he wanted to give her what he could not. Whether that was a friend, a lover, or a sperm donation. He would let her choose what to make of Gideon, but as he continued to observe, he felt his heart sink.

As she returned from his room, Damon stopped her in the hall.

"Elena! How are you?" He asked plainly. He took another step toward her as she held a lunch tray.

She did not even respond. Instead, she rolled her eyes, trying to push past him. In response, he moved himself in her path, causing Elena to groan in defeat.

"I care Elena. Whether you want to believe it or not. I want to see you happy," He muttered.

She continued to stand there, refusing to speak to the man that humiliated her. Moments later, he grabbed her chin roughly, holding it so her eyes met his gaze.

"Someday you may find happiness here. Whatever you want," He said calmly. He paused for a while before finishing his statement "Within reason of course,"

"I want to leave," She retorted in a high pitch voice.

"You know I can't do that. Anything other than that," His voice was shaky, but his smirk remained plastered on his face.

"I hate you," She hissed as she tried to push her body past his own.

"One day you won't," His smirk turning to an innocent smile.

"Whatever," She responded as she once again rolled her eyes.

"I want my sheets cleaned. NOW," He growled, moving past her.

Elena wanted to kill that man so badly. He was a monster that expected her to kneel before him in submission like a slave. She was too good for that.

As the day moved on, Elena's mind was solely focused on Gideon. She always looked forward to visiting him. He made her laugh, smile, and sometimes even giggle like a small girl. His touch left her tingling and his voice always ingrained in her mind.

"Elena, I'm going for a swim...wanna come?" Gideon asked as he stood in his doorway, his swim trunks hugging his hips.

Elena couldn't even think straight as she stared at his toned abs. They were like small hills that tempted her to want to reach out to touch them.

"S-sure" She stuttered nervously as he smiled at her.

She ran to her room, throwing on her new bikini that Damon allowed her to order. She was so excited to flaunt the suit to her new crush. She prayed her body could live up to his as she pulled the bottoms up.

By the time she met him by the pool, he was lounging in a chair, the towel still thrown over his shoulder casually.

"Hey," She shouted excitedly as she approached the chair beside him.

"You look amazingly beautiful, Elena" He announced as he tipped down his sunglasses to view her as she walked by him.

She just smiled as she sat down next to him. He instantly placed his arm around her pulling her closer to him. Her heart was racing with excitement and he grabbed her hand before pulling her toward the pool steps.

As she followed him down the steps, she smiled. Soon, she felt his hand move down her back, his touch electrifying.

"You are so beautiful" He whispered into her ear as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

That's when he leaned his lips down to hers, taking them. She closed her eyes in response, kissing him back passionately. He pushed his tongue between her lips, begging for entrance. When she did, he moved it around, feeling around her entire mouth.

"Elena," She heard someone hiss behind her, causing Gideon to pull away from her.

"I want you to run my bath, now." Damon was growling as he glared at her. His eyes pierced her own, causing her to hold Gideon tighter to her body.

"I'm on my break," She snapped.

"You work for me. When I say 'get your ass in here', you get your ass in here. Let's go." He yelled as he headed back toward the house.

"We'll continue where we left off later," She breathed, hugging him tighter, his face tucked in her neck.

"You know where to find me," He smiled, kissing her cheek lightly.

* * *

Damon had seen it all from his room. The way she smiled as Gideon held her to his body. The way she kissed him back. It all made him angry. Why couldn't she just love him like she did Gideon?

As she entered his room, he turned away from the window to face her. Her face was filled with anger as she walked to the bathroom to fill his tub. He followed her moments later, seeing she was still in her bikini. She looked radiant in it and he longed to take her right there on the floor of the bathroom, but even Damon Salvatore had his limits. He would never touch her like that unless she wanted to.

"Your bath is ready, your majesty," She remarked sarcastically as he finally stood next to the tub.

Damon smirked as he always did, making Elena angrier.

"You know what is expected," He demanded as she stood there.

She let out a long groan before walking over to where he stood. She roughly grabbed at his jeans, pulling them down. Before she could continue, he grabbed her wrist in a tight grip until she looked up at his face.

"We are not playing that game today, Elena. Do it right or I will make you an example," He growled eyeing her own body to imply what he would do.

"You're an ass," She cried as her eyes filled with tears.

He squatted down until he was eye level with her, grabbing her chin in a harsh grip.

"Do want to start losing privileges? I am not taking this shit from you anymore. This is your life now," He said with clenched teeth, still holding her chin between his fingers.

She just let the tears stream, letting out a small whimper as he leaned his angry face closer to hers.

"Have anything to say, Elena?" He asked, her body trembling.

"I'm sorry," She sobbed as he released her chin.

"Continue your job," He snapped as he stepped back, allowing her access his boxers.

She pulled them down as the tears continued to stream. She kept her mind on seeing Gideon. She longed for his lips, his smile, his soft laugh.

She actually started to smile at the thought of seeing him later. Damon noticed immediately, his face showing his confusion. He sank down into

the tub, his body engulfed in the warmth.

"Elena," He spit her name.

"Don't worry. I wasn't smiling about you. You don't deserve that honor," She snapped as she felt him grab her wrist, pulling her to the wall of the tub.

He continued to pull until her body could no longer hold her back. Moments later, she fell into the tub, landing in his lap. She was screaming as the shock hit her, her body against his.

He just laughed as she continued to flail her arms in response. She was in her bikini anyway, so Damon thought it would be funny to pull her into the tub with him.

"You jerk," She shrieked as he wrapped his arms around her body.

"You're not gonna let him get in your pants that easily, are you?" He laughed as she wiggled, trying to get out.

"That's none of your business," She spit as she clawed at his face.

"I know I make you wet! You can't resist me," He smirked, tightening his embrace as she began screaming and crying hysterically.

"I hate you. You are the last person on this planet I could ever love," She wailed as she stopped fighting, allowing her body to notice the warmth of the water that surrounded her.

"You know you want me," He whispered seductively as he traced patterns on her stomach, making Elena scream louder.

"Stop touching me," She barked as he continued to graze her toned stomach.

"Admit it," He whispered loudly as he moved his hand closer to her breasts as she began to scream again.

"Stop it," She was trembling beneath his fingertips as they trailed closer to her breasts. She was so scared he would, but she refused to admit her feelings. She hated him.

"Admit it," He hissed again, moving his finger to her sides where she let out a long wail.

"No," She screamed.

He trailed his fingers so close to her nipple that she thought she felt the discharge between her legs as he continued to smirk.

"I HAVE FEELINGS FOR YOU," She screamed as he finally pulled him hand away, too scared of what her body would do next.

"Good girl," He declared as he pushed her off his lap.

She ran from the room trembling, the tears still making paths down her cheeks. She hated having to admit she felt attracted to him. She hated him knowing.

Without another thought, she ran to Gideon's room, ripping the door open in desperation. He was sitting on his bed, reading a sports magazine. She was still crying as she ran over to him, pulling him against her. He hugged her back, hushing her cries.

She captured his lips, the tears still coming as she moaned. He kissed her back completely, holding the naked small of her back, still wet from the tub. He moved his hands up and down her body as she hungrily kissed his lips. He pulled her onto his bed, rolling on top of her wet body. He pulled back long enough to remove his shirt, capturing her lips again as he threw it across the room.

"I want you," He whispered into her ear,

She didn't respond at first, still unsure of what to say. Was she ready for this? It was either Gideon or Damon and she wouldn't let Damon have her. She kissed him back smiling before responding in a small voice.

"Take me," She confessed, as he grabbed the string of her bikini top.

* * *

**Author's Note:** YIKES! She has feelings for Damon, but continues to love Gideon! SHE DID NOT HAVE SEX WITH GIDEON YET...I continue the next chapter from where this one leaves off! Don't have a freak out yet! Thank you as always for your wonderful reviews and support! xoxo


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note:** This chapter starts where the last chapter ended! I hope you enjoy and please R&R! xoxo

* * *

He was already stripped down to his underwear by the time she was moaning his name. He fed her passionate kisses as she clung to his body in desperation. His hands moved up and down her wet body as she gasped for air.

"Gideon, I want you so fucking bad," She moaned, rolling her hips so they rubbed against his groin.

Her exposed breasts were still dripping from Damon's bubble bath and it only made her hornier. He sucked viciously on her neck as she felt his toned abs with her fingers.

That's when she heard the door slam open, causing her to scream in panic. There he stood, with the most piercing glare as she lay there almost completely naked with Gideon over her.

"I told you I have impeccable hearing, Elena," He hissed as he strode over to the bed, pulling Gideon until he fell to the floor beside her.

Damon grabbed his hair in a rough grip, pulling his face until it was only inches from his own.

"You will not remember any of this and you will ignore Elena if she tries to interact or speak to you. Simply ignore her as if she doesn't exist. Leave now," He declared, his eyes boring into Gideon.

Elena was screaming and sobbing as she ran from the bed to defend her lover, grabbing Damon's arm.

"What did you do to him? Don't hurt him...PLEASE!" She cried as she tried to pull him away.

"I compelled him," He growled as Gideon rose from the floor and left.

"No. Please Damon. You had no right..." She wailed pounding her fists against his chest as the tears streamed.

He grabbed her chin roughly, holding it still.

"You didn't know what you were doing, Elena. I did what I had to do to protect you," He breathed as she tried to pull away.

"I hate you. It's my choice if I want to. He loves me," She sobbed as her face turned red.

"If I told you that I compelled him to love you when he first arrived, would you think otherwise? I wanted you to have a family, but I had a change of heart," He muttered with a huge grin.

"You...you...compelled him to love me? None of it was real?" She begged as she grabbed her stomach, afraid she may throw up any second.

"I wanted you to be happy," He replied plainly.

"I hate you. You made me fall in love with someone who doesn't really love me. You made me believe he did just so I would stop complaining. You truly are the devil," She screamed as she pulled herself into a ball on the floor.

"You will get over it eventually. I'll just keep Gideon in case you need a sperm donation...he seems to have good enough genes!" Damon smirked.

"Fuck you," She snapped as she tucked herself tighter into a ball.

"I suggest you get dressed. You still have to clean my sheets. Remember next time you want to do something naughty, keep it down...I can hear you!" He grinned as he exited her room, leaving her to sob.

She couldn't believe he had compelled Gideon to love her. It was all a game. He was playing her. As she continued to cry, she walked to her room where she collapsed on her bed. She would not move from that spot until he apologized. She wanted to starve herself anyway. She had nothing left.

* * *

It couldn't have been more than twelve hours later that Damon found her in her bed, rage filling his face.

"You little bitch. Where's my breakfast? It's 10 and you were supposed to be in my room at 9. Your patients need to be drained. Get your ass out of that fucking bed," He growled as he stood in her doorway.

She did not even respond. She just laid there, staring at the ceiling as if it were the most fascinating thing.

"Elena? Answer me now," He hissed as he crossed his arms across his chest.

When she did not respond, he angrily walked over to her, grabbing her shoulder roughly as he spoke.

"I will beat you so hard if you do not get up right now," He grabbed her chin, forcing her to look at him, but her eyes stared at his forehead instead of his eyes, angering him further.

"This is your last warning, Elena" He said with his teeth clenched tightly.

"You have no more to take from me. I feel dead anyway," She whispered as a tear drained from her tear duct.

"You are being stupid. Get back to work," He growled as her eyes continued to stare past him as if she could not see him.

The silence lasted many minutes before he squatted down to her height on the bed, so that he was now face to face with her.

"I will kill your entire family if you do not get up right this minute," He whispered softly, his mouth just inches from her ear.

Suddenly her body sat up as if she had been shot in the foot. Her face turned distorted as she realized what he was saying.

"NOOOO!" She cried.

"I see you haven't lost everything yet," He smiled as she became hysterical, her sobs leaving her gasping for air.

"Why do you torture me? What have I done to deserve this?" She screamed, her voice straining and sore.

"I want my sheets washed. Oh, and don't forget my breakfast that is over an hour late thanks to you," He roared as he finally left her room.

She grabbed her hair in a rough grip, pulling at it as her blood boiled with anger. She was screaming hysterically as she realized this was her life forever. Full of nothingness.

* * *

When she finally got herself together, she went to kitchen where she made eggs and toast, her tears still streaming, landing in the food. At least she wouldn't have to salt the eggs anymore. She thought of her family and how they must be devastated not knowing where she was or what happened to her.

When she finally appeared in his room with his food, he was on his bed, reading something. She stumbled over to his bed, her hair a mess, her skin red and blotchy, and her eyes sagging. She looked terrible.

"Good girl, Elena. Your parents get to live another day," He smirked as she set the tray in his lap.

She simply bowed her head, trying to do everything to avoid speaking with him. He ripped the blood bag open first, making her think of how he would have murdered her family if he had.

"You'll forgive me someday, Elena." He mumbled as he finished the bag.

She remained silent as she let another tear roll down her cheek. If she had the strength she would have screamed that she hated him and he was a manipulative monster that had no heart.

"Come here, Elena" He hissed as he stuffed a piece of toast into his mouth.

She obeyed immediately, dragging her legs over to where he was.

"I want you to sleep in my bed tonight. That's an order," He announced as his hand reached out to touch her cheek, but she turned away, her face unchanged.

"I loved him," She whispered quietly, still crying.

"You only thought you did. You don't know what love is," He snapped.

"And you do? You are the most heartless creature I have ever heard of. Why can't you just compel me to forget my old life or to enjoy the life I have now. If you had a heart, you would compel me to enjoy this misery," She shouted.

"What would be the fun in that?" He asked with a crooked smile.

She pushed her hands to her face as she let out a long wail, using her hands to cover her distorted facial expression. She just stood there, knowing he was not done using her as his servant.

She was only feet from him as she stood sobbing, and he grabbed her around the waist, pulling her until she was at the edge of the bed. He sat up, placing his feet on the floor, so that he faced her.

"If you want me to compel you, I will," He declared as he stared into her eyes causing hers to dilate as he controlled her mind.

"Are you a virgin?" He asked, her mind forcing the truth out.

"Yes," She said robotically.

"Do you touch yourself?"

"Yes,"

"Who do you think of when you do?" He begged, pulling her closer.

"You," She said as her eyes stayed fixed with his.

"Good girl. So, you don't hate me as much as you say. It sounds like you must really like me. You are such a naughty girl. I still expect you in my room tonight. I will drag you in here if I have to," He explained as he rubbed his hand up and down her back.

"Can I please leave now?" She sobbed in humiliation.

"What are you offering?" He asked with a cocky grin.

"W-what do you want?" She cried.

He didn't even respond before reaching his hand up to back until he found the clasp for her bra, unhooking it in one move. She did not protest as he pulled the straps down her arms until he was able to slip it out from under her tight t-shirt. Her nipples poked through the fabric, pressing firmly against it.

"Much better. Bedtime is at 8. I expect you then," He said soothingly as he stroked her back, seeing her breasts slightly jiggle from his gesture.

She finally walked out of the room, devastated and humiliated by her captor. Now she was expected to sleep in his bed, too. He still had her bra as she looked down at her breasts, the t-shirt leaving nothing to the imagination.

* * *

Later that night, Elena found herself wanting to somehow escape. Could she hide? Refuse? Would he literally drag her into his room?

She tried to find reassurance with Hannah, but even she could not understand. After dinner, she became hysterical, the fear scraping it's way into her mind. As her heart began to race, she made her way to the bathroom, locking it behind her.

"He will not take me," She muttered to herself as she sat down on the closed toilet seat, her body trembling.

She looked at the bathroom clock which read 7:59 and she began to nervously grab at her hair. How long did she have before he would find her? Maybe she could make up a complicated story about why she locked herself in there.

"Elena? Open this fucking door," He hissed through the door, slamming his fists down onto the wood.

She gasped in fear as he continued to bang his hands on the door. Her face turned distorted as she felt her heart race, the tears building up.

Before she could even think, he smashed the door open, the hinges no longer attached. Elena let out a panicked scream as his piercing eyes met hers. She pulled herself into a tight ball as he strode to where she was.

"I'll give you two fucking options, Elena; you can either walk your ass into my bedroom or I will drag you there myself," He growled as he grabbed the collar of her shirt as she sobbed.

"Please stop," She wailed as she bowed her head.

"Pick your poison," He hissed as he shook her roughly.

"Go to hell," She screamed as she continued to gasp for air.

"I'll take you there," He barked as he grabbed her waist, pulling her under his arm like a piece of luggage.

She fought him violently, punching and kicking him as she screamed. Her punches did nothing to deter him from his task. He was briskly walking as she tried to bite his arm, but he slapped her face away.

"NO!" She shrieked as he finally threw her onto his bed, her body bouncing off of it like a trampoline.

She heard him lock the french doors of his room before returning to where her body landed. He grabbed her by her arm, pushing her back onto the bed.

"It's time to go to bed, Elena. Get your nightgown on," He snapped as she hid her face in the sheets.

"NO!" She snapped back as she continued to wail.

"Either you do it or I will," He turned away from her, grabbing something from his dresser.

She did not even have to ask again. She quickly ripped off her shirt, frowning at the skimpy nightgown he left next to her. As he turned around to face her again, she scrambled to put the gown on as she sat on his bed exposed. Then she took off her sweatpants, knowing the gown covered her privates.

"D-do you want me to assist you sir?" She stuttered as she wiped the tears from her cheeks.

"Good girl, Elena. No, I can do it tonight," He smirked proudly as he slid himself next to her on the bed.

She sobbed quietly as she moved herself to the edge of the bed, trying to avoid him.

"Goodnight, Elena," He said as he reached his hand for the lamp.

"G-good night...Gideon," She muttered quietly as she gripped the pillow beneath her head.

"Stop your foolishness. He doesn't love you and he never will. Learn to deal with that. You belong to me, Elena" He growled, trailing his fingers down her side as she cried louder.

At that, he turned the lamp off, the darkness filling the room. Elena was truly afraid of the darkness, especially when her captor lay only a few feet from her. How could she sleep in here with him?

"Someday you will find happiness, Elena. I promise you that," He whispered softly in her ear. before rolling himself to the other end of the bed.

* * *

**Author's Note:** He compelled Gideon to love her? ASSHOLE! Maybe Elena will someday forgive him. He is Damon...Elena always seems to find away to forgive him! Remember on TVD when he snapped her brother's neck...even when he was unsure if Jeremy was wearing his supernatural ring? She still forgave him even when she said she never would! haha! I hope you enjoyed and please leave a review! xoxo


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note:** Chapter 10 is here! Thank you everyone for your wonderful support and kind words! I hope you enjoy and please R&R! xoxo

* * *

As her eyes peeled open the next morning, Elena felt dizzy. She sat up and her eyes searched the room. Damon was still sleeping beside her and she could hear his long, deep breaths as he slept. She looked at the clock which read 6:40 am, giving her 20 minutes before she would need to officially rise for her duties. Her mind contemplated whether or not to sneak out before that monster awoke.

As she pulled the covers away from her body, she heard him move, causing her to flinch in response. She continued to hear his steady breaths, Elena sighing in relief. She finally let her feet touch the floor of his room as she stood, pushing the rest of the covers from her.

"Morning sunshine," He hissed behind her as she jumped in response.

Her body froze as she felt his breath trickle down her neck. It was warm, but made the hairs on her neck stand. She felt his hand on her shoulder as she stood frozen before him.

"Where are you going, Elena?" He whispered in her ear as her heart raced.

"The b-bathroom" She stuttered nervously as his grip on her shoulder tightened.

"Then you best be quick. I have needs as you know," He pushed her forward, as she stumbled to the bathroom door.

She swiftly shut the door behind her as she tried to catch her breath. She didn't have to use the bathroom, but at least there was now a door between her and that evil man.

"Time's up," He growled as he opened the door moments later.

"You're sick," She screeched back as she pushed her way past him.

She returned to his room, pacing as he followed her. She felt him watching her as she trembled nervously.

"Take your clothes off," He almost yelled as his eyes finally met hers.

"No" She shouted back, her face disgusted.

"You have to get dressed anyway. I want to enjoy the show," He raved as he stepped closer to her with a crooked smile.

"Get away from me, Damon. I don't want to do that," She snapped as he stood only a foot from her body.

"I'm not going to ask again. . ," He croaked as he pierced her eyes with his gaze.

"No," She wailed as he continued to stare at her.

"Then I will kill your Father right now. It will take less than 15 minutes. Your Brother would be left without his daddy and your mom without her true love. Is that what you want?" He pressed.

The tears streamed down her face as he continued to hiss at her. She turned away from him as she wiped away her tears.

"Just don't hurt them," She whimpered as she began to take her nightgown off, giving in to his request.

She pulled it over her head as her eyes drooped in defeat. She threw it onto the bed as she looked down at her underwear, still weary about

removing those too.

"Keep going," He huffed as he crossed his arms in front of his chest.

She let another tear stream as she bent down, sliding the underwear until it was around her ankles. She yanked them off before throwing them beside her nightgown. She now stood completely naked, her eyes refusing to look at him. He just stared at her, smirking as always.

"Twirl," He whispered loudly as he spun his finger to show what he meant.

She slowly turned on her heels, allowing his to see a 360 degree view of her body.

"Good girl, Elena. That's what we want," He smirked as she finally stopped turning.

She remained silent as a chill ran up her spine. He must have made her stand there for at least five minutes before he finally walked up behind her.

"Now go get dressed," He whispered into her ear as he slapped her on the ass, causing her to let a whimper escape her lips.

* * *

After he finally let her leave, she continued her duties, preparing the breakfast for her patients. The thought of having to face Gideon again made her cringe. Just knowing that he was technically dead to her...as if Damon had ripped out his heart. That man was not the one she fell in love with and facing him was more sad than scary.

As she dragged the trays up the stairs, Damon stood at the top, watching her as she climbed.

"You are to take Gideon's blood and leave immediately. You are not to dilly dally. Is that understood?" He ranted.

"Yes," She responded plainly as she walked past him, her head bowed like a servant.

She stumbled into his room, placing his tray down on his desk as she moved over to where he was sitting. She set up her blood kit as she sat on the stool beside him.

"Your arm, please" She whispered as she let a tear escape.

He handed her his arm, his eyes remained concentrated on the television. She took his blood as she briefly looked up at his face. The one that she longed to hold and kiss and touch. He was one of the few men that understood her, related to her, and truly loved her. Knowing it was all fake crushed her heart. At one point, she slipped her hand into his, just wanting to feel him. He acted as if he didn't notice, but maybe somehow he did. Compulsion had it's limits, right?

As she rose from her stool, she walked to the door before turning around one last time to view him. She finally lost it in that moment and she let out a small cry as she wiped the tears from her face.

"I love you, Gideon" She whispered as she finally shut the door behind her, Damon standing right outside.

She looked him straight in the eyes as she wiped another tear from her cheek, pushing herself past him. She saw him smirk as she continued down the hall to her next patient.

* * *

Hours later, she heard Damon talking to someone on the phone. It must have been his cellphone because there were no phones in this house for fear Elena would call for help. She pressed her ear to the door, intent on listening.

"I would be honored if you came over. Elena needs a little attention. I'm so glad you offered to help," He announced loudly as he let out a deep laugh.

Who was coming over? For attention? Were his vampire friends going to drain her or beat her to teach her to be a better servant? She cringed at the thought as she heard him walk to the door.

She ran down the hall as he exited his room with a huge smirk, indicating it must be something horrible. Maybe Stefan and Klaus were going to come over to humiliate her more. Just by his expression, she knew she was in for a night of Hell.

Twenty minutes later, the doorbell rang loudly as Elena's heart raced in response. She quickly ran to her room, hiding herself behind her bed.

She could hear someone ascend the stairs as she panicked.

"Elena, there's someone here to see you," He yelled through the door as she pulled herself tighter into a ball.

Moments later, she rose from her spot, too afraid of Damon to test him. She walked out of her room, following him down the stairs where she finally saw who it was.

"Caroline?!" She exclaimed as she ran to her, surpassing Damon on the stairs.

"Hello, Elena! I'm so happy to have come to visit today with Violet!" She sang as Elena met her embrace.

"She is so cute!" Elena squealed as she saw the small baby wrapped in her arms.

Elena led Caroline and her baby to the kitchen where she grabbed her a drink. Elena could not hold back her smile as she looked at Caroline. Even though Caroline was married to evil Klaus and was a vampire herself, she felt happy in her presence. She never seemed to stop being optimistic and bubbly. How can a monster be that way? Well, she guessed it proved not all vampires were bad.

They talked for hours about the drama unfolding on television, the cutest dresses in her catalog, and how hunky the men in Hollywood were. Damon heard them as they spoke even though he was across the house. He smiled as they chose their dream celebrity boyfriend and as they reminisced about their childhoods, full of dolls and hairclips.

"Violet has just been the best thing to happen to Klaus and I. We are just so happy! Without her, our lives would not be complete," Caroline announced with a smile.

"I'm so happy for you, Care!" Elena breathed as she took of sip of her soda.

"Are you and Damon planning on having kids soon? I mean, you could easily find a human willing to give you a baby!" Caroline confirmed as she let out a small giggle.

Elena's face turned shocked as she listened to the blonde girls question. Why would she think they were together? Damon was the last man on the earth she would.

"We're not a couple. I just work for him. That's all," I snapped.

"Oh my gosh. I'm so sorry. I just assumed because well...you two are so cute together. The way you bicker with him and talk back. You two are so funny!" She chuckled as the baby let out a small cry.

The truth was, Caroline didn't know that Damon was cruel towards her and that she cried every day when he was around. That he threatened to kill her family and made her dress him. The times where he compelled her to spill her darkest secrets and then other times slapped her across the face.

"It's fine, really. Maybe one day I'll have my own baby, but not with him," Elena muttered softly.

"Give Damon a chance. I've known him for years. He just enjoys annoying those around him. He likes to get under your skin, but it's all for fun. He's a real gentleman...I promise. Don't lose hope, Elena. Klaus was an ass when I first met him, but now I can't imagine my life without him. I gave him a chance, and he proved to be prince charming," Caroline babbled as she wrapped her arms around Elena.

"I will, Caroline. Just for you!" Elena whispered back, letting a small smile appear.

Damon smiled at the thought. Caroline was right! He liked playing mind games. It's what he did best, but Elena only saw it as cruelness rather than play. Elena would eventually give in. She would be here for another 80 years and she would get bored sooner or later. In a few years, she would be begging him to touch her out of desperation. How could anyone resist his charm anyway? He smirked as he rested his skull on his headboard, letting out a long breath.

* * *

Later that night, Elena found her way to her room after serving the dinner to her patients. She collapsed on her bed, feeling the cool sheets against her legs. It couldn't have been more than ten minutes when Damon appeared in her room with a creepy smile.

"Aren't you in the wrong room?" He asked with a deep voice.

She ignored him as she closed her eyes slowly, trying to drown him out.

"Elena, Don't ignore me. I thought you getting over your little depression? Move on" He almost hissed.

"Haven't you tortured me enough? If you were trying to burn my soul, you've won. Just leave me alone." She said softly, her eyes still closed.

"Elena, I'm not going to fight with you. I'll just start taking away things. Your mattress, your books, maybe even something greater than that," He was still standing in her door as he continued to talk.

She sat up, a look of panic in her eyes. Why was he such an ass? Was he threatening to rape her? Kill her? Murder her family?

"I hate you," She barked.

"Get to my room now or you'll hate me even more," He yelled as he stepped closer to her.

She let out a scream of defeat before rising from her bed. She ran to his room, just wanting to get away from him, but he was only a few feet behind her, slamming the door.

"You can't hate me forever, Elena" He whispered.

"Are you sure about that? I'm sure I would put my money on it that I could hate you forever. Anyone as evil as you doesn't deserve forgiveness," She snapped as she met his gaze.

"Get ready for bed before I decide to snap your neck," He barked in response.

* * *

**Author's Note:** The convo with Caroline was actually pretty happy, but Damon requesting to see her naked was just sick. I personally wouldn't mind, but I guess if he threatened my family, I would be pretty pissed, too. Hopefully she'll start to take Caroline's advice and maybe forget about Gideon...he's dead to her in a way! Why is Gideon still there? Damon probably is keeping him just to upset Elena further. He's probably keeping him around just to break her spirit. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please leave a review to slap a smile on my pathetic face! haha! Thank you as always for your support! xoxo


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note:** Sorry for the wait! I hope you enjoy! xoxo

Music for chapter?

"Unchained Melody" by the Righteous Brothers (You can feel the pain of the song as you read!)

* * *

He kissed her so passionately as she held the back of his neck. His lips met her neck and she moaned as she grabbed his hair, pulling at it roughly. Her legs were wrapped around his body and he looked her right in the eyes as she let a tear escape.

"I'm so happy," She smiled as he kissed her again.

"I'm right here, Elena. I'm not going anywhere."

She held him tighter as his fingers trailed down her back and she shivered. She kissed his temple as she cried into his shoulder.

Moments later, she screamed his name.

"GIDEON" She cried as she felt her eyes snap open.

She was crying as the sheets tangled around her body. The room was dark, the window wide open as the breeze brushed against her face.

"Gideon," she whimpered as she felt the sweat cling to her skin, the tears pouring down her cheeks.

She felt someone touch her shoulder and she flinched as she let out a gasp. His grip was firm and she let out a small cry.

"You had a bad dream," Damon whispered into her ear as she continued to sob.

"It was so beautiful," She whined as he pulled her over to him on the bed.

She did not fight him as her hair lay plastered to her wet cheeks. He wrapped his arms around her and she let out another loud screech.

"Shh..." He reassured as she gripped the sheets.

He pushed the hair out of her face as he dried her tears with his thumb. He stroked her cheek gently as her cries died down and she fell asleep in his arms. He held her like that all night, refusing to move as her breaths became steady and rhythmic.

"I'm here, Elena" He breathed into her ear as she slept, their bodies pressed together.

* * *

She must have slept for another six hours before she finally peeled her eyes open. She felt something warm around her and she smiled at it. It wasn't until she realized it was Damon that she sat up suddenly, a look of disgust filling her face.

She pulled herself to the other side of the bed, pushing herself off the bed, feeling the dried tears still on her face. Damon was glaring at her as she frantically put her hair into a high pony.

"Elena," He muttered.

"I'm fine," She responded with a shaky voice.

She pulled her shirt on as she looked at the clock, which read 8 am. She was running around the room when she felt his hands on her shoulders, his breath trickling down her neck.

"Don't worry about it, Elena. Take your time," He hummed.

When she turned around to view him, he was gone. She listened to him, slowing down long enough to wash her face and teeth. She made her way to the kitchen where Damon stood in his boxers, the eggs sizzling on the stove.

"What are you doing?" She hissed as he smiled at her.

"I made you breakfast. Roger and Hannah went on a road trip together." He turned away to flip the eggs.

"I...uh...I can do it," She stuttered as she tried to grab the fork he was holding.

"You set the table!" He snapped, pulling the fork away.

Elena did not question his request, her legs pulling her to the cabinets. She grabbed one plate at first, but hesitantly grabbed a second for her captor.

Damon smiled as he handed her a plate of eggs and bacon. She smiled slightly, her eyes staring the floor below her. She walked over to the table, hungrily eating the eggs, her stomach growling loudly.

He sat down and joined her with his blood bag in one hand and plate in the other. His hair was tousled and his eyes droopy. She refused to make eye contact, instead staring at her plate.

"Gideon needs his blood taken, but you don't have to do it right this minute," He smiled as her face sank.

"I want to," She whispered, walking herself to the kitchen sink, her plate clinking.

Moments later, she walked up to his room with his peanut butter toast in hand. She found his door and she paused suddenly before entering. He was watching television as she expected as she set down his plate. He did not even acknowledge her presence and her heart felt crushed.

She stumbled over to his place on the bed as she reached out to touch his cheek. He did not react as she stroked it, his eyes concentrated on the screen behind her. She was blocking his view, but he stared at her stomach as if it were the TV, his expression unchanged.

"Don't leave me Gideon," She whispered as she stepped closer to him.

He was sitting on a wooden chair as she sat on his thighs, facing him. The chair held both of them and she wrapped her arms around him, pulling him close. She kissed his cheek as he stared past her. It was like he was dead as he sat there lifeless like a ragdoll. She let a tear escape as she moved her lips to his mouth, kissing them like she did in the dream. She was holding his face between her hands, as his expression remained unaffected. His lips did not move, but she still massaged them with her mouth.

She cried harder when he didn't kiss her back as she coaxed him for a while. He was dead to her and she tucked her face into his neck as she continued to cry.

"Gideon. I dreamt of us. It was so nice," She hummed into his ear.

"Elena?" Damon called from the door.

She did not answer him as she held Gideon tighter, hiding her face in his chest. She felt Damon grab her arms, pulling her from his lap as she desperately clung to him, screaming.

"No" She shrieked as Damon pulled her into his own chest, holding her as she beat her fists against his chest.

"It's all your fault. Uncompel him," She cried as Damon carried her from the room, bringing her down to her bedroom, the bed made neatly with all it's pillows piled on top.

He set her down as she continued to try to punch him. She whined as he ignored her pleas and walked over to the curtains, closing them swiftly.

"You need a timeout. When you are ready to apologize for your inappropriate behavior, you call me" He proclaimed as he shut her bedroom door behind him, leaving her as she screamed from the bed.

She aggressively punched the pillows as she let out a deep growl. Gideon was gone because of Damon and now she was expected to act as if nothing happened. Fuck it all.

Damon on the other hand was taking matters into his own hands. He found Gideon exactly where he had left him, staring blankly.

"Gideon, Come here," He hissed.

He whispered something as he stared deeply into the man's eyes. He nodded his head as Damon smiled in response.

"Don't disappoint me," he smirked as he left Gideon in his room.

What had he compelled Gideon to do? What was he planning? What did it have to do with Elena? Only Damon truly knew his ultimate plan and his cocky grin appeared as he walked down the hallway.

* * *

Later that day, Elena fell tired of lying around the room, bored out of her mind. She was tired of crying, but she didn't want to apologize to Damon. She was too proud to beg forgiveness from a monster, but she couldn't leave this room until she did.

"Damon, I'm ready to apologize," she said loudly as her body lay sprawled across the sheets.

He appeared in her room moments later, his face rather serious. He walked over to her, her face red and blotchy.

"I-I'm sorry Damon," She stuttered as he smiled slightly.

"For what?" He asked sarcastically.

"For kissing Gideon and resisting you when you tried to separate us," She mumbled.

"I don't believe your apology was very sincere, Elena" He smiled as he reached out to touch her cheek.

"Well it was," She snapped, pulling her face away from his hand.

"Do you want me to compel you to see if you're lying?" He asked as her heart began to race.

"What do you want from me?" She whined as she met his gaze.

"I want a sincere apology," He growled.

"I don't have one. I don't feel regret for kissing him," She let another tear stream.

"Then I guess you'll be spending a lot of time in this room," He croaked as he smirked at her.

"Please. I'll do whatever you want," She whimpered as she grabbed his hand, pulling it toward her.

He sat down next to her on the bed, his hand still in hers. He was only inches from her face, as her expression revealed panic.

"Kiss me," He hissed seductively, his lips leaning in for hers as he closed his eyes.

She did not resist him as his lips pulled at hers, his hand moving down her back. He moaned into her lips as he continued to caress her lips with his own, softly biting them. She felt his tongue push for entrance and she granted it as he stimulated her tongue to join. They danced their tongues together, her heart racing as she felt under his shirt, the skin of his back so smooth.

He suddenly pulled away, her eyes still closed as he headed for the door. His face looked serious and he looked back at her, her lips puffy and red.

"Your timeout is over. I'll see you at 8. My room as always," He breathed, trying to catch his breath, Elena doing the same.

Before she could even say anything, he was gone. She was gasping for air as she leaned back on her bed, shocked by the passion of the kiss. It made her stomach fill with butterflies and she could feel her nerves scream for more. The problem; As much as she enjoyed the kiss, that didn't change the fact that she hated that man, that monster. Elena Gilbert promised herself one thing-she would never love Damon Salvatore, no matter what.

* * *

**Author's Note**: What did Damon compel Gideon to do? He kissed her? She liked it? He made her breakfast! How sweet! I hope you enjoyed and please review! xoxo


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note**: I hope you enjoy and please R&R!Thank you as always for your wonderful support! xoxo

* * *

Later that night, after she had served dinner, she loathed the thought of having to face Damon again. The kiss had left a new-found awkwardness between them, and she was still expected in his room at 8. She felt like a call girl.

She entered his room with a frown, seeing him as he stood in front of his window shirtless. He had a glass of bourbon in his right hand and she tried to be quiet as possible as she stepped closer. He turned around seconds later, smirking as always.

"Coming back for more?" He asked sarcastically as he cocked his head.

"That's not why. Don't even start" She hissed as she threw her pajamas down on the bed.

Seconds later, he was behind her as she froze. His hands rested on her shoulders and he leaned down to her ear.

"Don't be like that, Elena. You know you liked it," He growled as he tightened his grip.

"Just let me get dressed," She snapped, trying to pull away, but her knees were pressed against the bed as she pushed against him in revolt.

She was about to elbow him, but he had disappeared from the room as she turned to look. Where had he gone? She didn't care and decided to change when she had the chance. She pulled her clothes off, swiftly throwing on her pajamas.

When he did not return, she pulled herself onto the bed, finding the warmth beneath the covers. It must have been another three hours before he had finally returned. By then, Elena had already turned out the lights and had fallen into a light sleep. Even though he had been pretty quiet entering, she still awoke.

He didn't seem to notice she was awake as she laid there, trying to hide her face. She could hear him as he took off his clothes beside the bed before joining her under the covers. She felt her heart racing as he seemed to move himself closer to her on the bed. She flinched as his hand settled on her hip.

"Don't be mad Elena. Please," He whispered.

She didn't answer him at first, trying to convince him she was asleep, but she felt bad as he began to pull his hand away.

"I need time," She whimpered.

"I know," He responded as he turned over, his back now to her.

* * *

She felt empty as her eyes snapped open the next morning, Damon sleeping beside her. He was tangled in the sheets as she pulled herself from them. The room seemed so different today somehow as she looked around.

She stretched her arms above her head before finally walking to the kitchen to make breakfast. It didn't take her long. She grew so used to the routine now and it took less and less time. She headed upstairs, yawning loudly as she reached the top.

As she reached Gideon's room, she paused. She took a deep breath as she swiftly opened the door, the light blinding her. She set the tray down, seeing him under the covers of his bed. She smiled slightly as she went to pull the covers back.

As she did, she screamed. There was a girl beside him on the bed, completely naked. Her mascara was smudged and her curls loose. She grabbed the covers from Elena's hand, pulling them over herself.

"What the hell?" the girl screamed as Elena stared in complete shock.

Gideon gazed at his hands as Elena's face turned to complete disgust.

"I see you've moved on," Elena hissed as the tears ran down her cheeks.

She ran from the room as the girl in his bed punched Gideon's arm.

"What's that about?" The girl whined as Gideon grabbed at his hair, grunting.

"Shit" He yelled.

Elena was already in her room as she slammed the door, sobbing. She ripped the pillows from the bed, flinging them across the room in anger. She was gasping for air as she punched the bed aggressively.

Damon entered her room quietly, seeing her as she lay sobbing on the floor. He sat beside her body as she wailed, ignoring his presence.

"Elena? Tell me what's wrong," He rested his hand on her shoulder as she continued to cry.

"I'm finally over him," She shrieked.

"Shhh..." He hushed her as he stroked her back soothingly.

"Damon, I was wrong about him. I never imagined him doing that," She sat up, facing him as she spoke.

"You deserve better," He smiled, Elena smiling back.

He pulled her to his chest as she let another small cry. She held him back and he smirked, knowing it was all his doing. He had her wrapped around his little finger now.

* * *

She must have cried for hours before motivating herself to do some chores. She tried to keep her mind occupied, but the feeling of heartbreak was too much to suddenly forget about. She wasn't sure if his mistress had left yet and she yearned for that satisfaction of her departure.

As she prepared the dinner hours in advance, she thought about escaping again. Could she find Damon's cell phone and call for help? Maybe if she seduced him or drugged him. As the ideas flourished in her mind, she grabbed the uncooked pasta, throwing it into a large pot on the stove.

Moments following, that same girl she has seen with Gideon was entering the kitchen like she owned the place. Elena could feel her body tense as the girl gave her a snarky smile in return. The girl was rummaging through the refrigerator as Elena watched in horror.

"May I help you?" Elena barked as she turned away from the stove to face her.

"Looking for coffee. You're the maid, right? Can you make me a cup?" The girl crossed her arms as she leaned against the counter, smirking.

"I don't work for you," Elena snapped as she turned to the stove again.

"Do it or I'll tell Damon you threatened to kill me. Who's he gonna believe...the maid or the girl with the Harvard degree?" She hissed as she stepped closer to the kitchen island that separated the two women.

Elena let out a low growl before grabbing a coffee cup and filling the pot with water. She felt her heart race as she tried to hold back her anger. She could have slapped that bitch right then and there. She was not her servant. That was the same girl that slept with Gideon and bragged of her ivy league education. She could see the horns already.

When the coffee was finally complete, she poured it into the cup as it sloshed around. The cup was rather large, but the bitch had forced her to make a whole pot and Elena wouldn't let it go to waste. She refused to look the blonde girl in the eyes as she shoved it into her hands.

"You know, Gideon is amazing in the bedroom. He's like a machine gun," She laughed in a girly way.

Elena ignored her as she stirred her pot. She wanted to get away from this girl so badly as the conversation intensified.

"I'm surprised Gideon was so upset that the maid burst in on us. What...did he screw you a couple times when you begged him? If he did, it was out of pity," The girl pressed as she giggled.

"You don't know anything," Elena clenched her teeth, the pasta now overcooked as her mind wandered.

"I know more than you. You're just a pathetic excuse for a person. It's a good thing you mop floors. That's all you'll ever be any good at," The girl laughed as Elena began crying, letting the tears roll down her cheeks.

It wasn't like the girl was completely wrong. This was her life until she died. She would clean floors and cook for others. She would wait on Damon and obey his every aching need and command. The girl was pulling her apart slowly, reaching into the depths of her heart, scraping at it.

"Fuck you," Elena roared as her grip tightened on the corner of the stove.

That's when she felt it, the burning that consumed her entire back. She felt it soak through her clothes, her flesh sizzling as she let out a long shriek. She wasn't even sure what had happened at first as she clawed at her back as it continued to burn. She held onto the stove as she continued to release heart-stopping screeches.

Elena was in far too much pain to notice what happened next as she saw a dark figure snap the bitch's neck as she let out a small cry like a drama queen would. It was only seconds later, that the same man was by Elena's side as she continued to thrash her body as she writhed in pain.

"I'm on fire," She screamed as Damon dialed 9-1-1 on his cellphone frantically, while trying to restrain Elena.

"You're gonna hurt yourself more if you don't stop moving. You've been burned. You need to stay still until help arrives," He yelled to Elena as he tried to talk with the operator on the other line.

As soon as he ended the call, he grabbed the hose from the sink, pulling unto it was close enough to her back. He sprayed the area with the cool water as she continued to scream to the high heavens.

"DAMON," She shrieked as the pain only seemed to worsen.

He didn't know what to do or how to help her as he stood trembling. He found his way beside her as she screamed and he grabbed her arms in a tight grip, holding her still.

"Look at me," He barked as she thrashed her head from side to side.

She did not listen and continued to panic as she begged for him to help her.

"Look at me," He repeated, slapping her across the face.

She instantly fell out of her hysterical state, her cries now whimpers as she met his gaze finally.

"Sleep," He commanded as his eyes compelled her and her eyelids instantly fell shut.

The shrieks, her cries of help, and the pleas for solace had vanished as she lay limp in his arms. He saw instantly that the scorching cup of coffee had seeped through her clothes and burned almost all of her back.

The ambulance finally arrived five minutes later as they frantically searched for their location in the house. The men were swift in their actions as they laid her on her stomach on the stretcher, careful not to touch her burns. They knew infection was a huge possibility after something of this severity. Damon followed behind, his knees rather wobbly as they put her into the ambulance. The monster even shed a tear as he held her hand in the ambulance. Even Damon wasn't sure what was to come.

* * *

Elena woke to sound of beeping machines. She could see the faint sight of white curtains as she tried desperately to open her eyes. She could feel the pain all down her back as she recalled what had happened. Damon was asleep in the chair next to her as she began to panic.

"Damon! Where am I? I-I need to get out of here," She let out a long wail as Damon was abruptly awoken from his sleep.

He was at her side within seconds as she let out more panicked cries. His hands were firm on her shoulders as he tried to reassure her.

"You're in the hospital. You're safe. I'm right here. I'm not going to leave you," He tried to talk above her cries as she clawed at his shirt in desperation.

"It hurts. It's still burning, Damon," Her hands trembled in his, her IV rubbing against his fingertips.

"The nurses can give you more painkillers, okay? Just breath. Your burns are pretty severe, Elena," He whispered soothingly as she gasped for air.

"What happened to me?" She whimpered as she looked around the sterile room.

"That girl threw her scalding hot coffee at your back. I came as fast as I could," Damon held her hand tightly as her face turned to horror.

She was still in shock and he could sense her fears. He hoped she would soon relax. Her burns were in the second degree, which was better than third, but still severe. Burns were one of the most painful things in the world one of the nurses had told him. The burn unit was the most disgusting and disturbing place in the entire hospital. You could hear the patient's screams as you walked down the hall, their skin literally peeling from their body. Burn patients required the most pain management and therefore the most attention. Many patients died from their burns because of infection and organ shutdown. The body could not withstand how painful some burns were, depending on severity.

Elena's entire back was scorched and he could tell she was in a lot of pain. He just prayed it wouldn't get infected. If it was already painful enough, an infection would only make it worse. They could both hear the faint screams of a young child down the hall as they both remained silent.

"You need to keep calm, Elena. Your body needs time to heal. You're gonna be okay," He whispered as she gripped his hand roughly.

"My hospital gown is touching it. It hurts so bad, Damon. I can't stand anything touching it," She pleaded.

"They've already put bandages on it and medicine. I'll try to get you more drugs to help with the pain. Burns are painful Elena. They can't get rid of every ounce of pain you experience. You need to push through it," He stroked her cheek as the tears ran down her cheeks.

"I'm not scared to die if that's what you mean," Elena whispered as she let out a small noise.

"You're not going to die," He responded sternly.

"What if it gets infected? What if the burn doesn't heal? I've heard stories" She mumbled as she wiped her eyes.

"It won't. I'm here, okay? You're going to be fine," Damon smiled slightly to try to reassure her.

Even Damon was trembling at the thought. Burns were tricky and painful. It was critical that her burns healed quickly. They both feared an infection or complication, but Damon tried to remain calm as Elena continued to panic. It was all his fault that she was in this mess. He had compelled Gideon to bring a girl home to his bed. That was the same girl that threw her coffee all over Elena. She wouldn't be in this mess if he hadn't been so cruel and selfish.

He held her hand as she trembled, the machines continuing to beep loudly around her. He could see her fear as she gripped the railing of the hospital bed.

"Death doesn't seem like such a bad idea right now," She whined as she held her breath through the pain that shot through her body.

"Don't say that," Damon whispered as he felt his throat tighten, unsure if that fate would soon be a reality.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Big twist in the plot! To clear things up...Damon's blood cannot HEAL in this story! Even if it could in this fiction, Elena would probably refuse because she doesn't want anything to do with him or risk being a vampire. Elena would fight him! haha! I hope you enjoyed and please make me smile by reviewing!xoxo


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note:** Had a bad day? Read this! Had a good day? Read this! I hope you enjoy and please R&R!

***DAMON'S BLOOD CAN'T HEAL IN THIS STORY***

* * *

It frustrated Elena that her only comfort was her captor, abuser, and master. Out of all people, but she longed for any attention. She didn't want to be left alone in the hospital in the amount of pain she was in. She allowed that monster to feed her ice chips, adjust her pillow, and call the nurse for more drugs. Now he was her slave.

He watched as she slept and ate and even when the nurse changed her sheets. He would insist on changing her hospital gown as Elena would scream and beg him not to. He would usually listen to her, seeing as her face filled with pain.

He brought her favorite stuff from home, insisting that she needed it. He watched as she improved, no longer feeling any regret. She was going to be fine and she would be back to work very soon. It wasn't like she was suffering anymore, or so he thought. Just because she no longer cried didn't mean she wasn't in pain.

"Don't think this changes anything. Once you heal, I expect you to return to your duties. You're still paying off your debt," Damon muttered as he returned with her ice water in hand.

"I'm not stupid," She snapped, feeling offended that he would even have to remind her.

Within seconds, his fingers were grabbing her chin roughly, forcing her to look at him. She let out a whimper, her back rubbing against the bed.

"Apologize," He hissed.

"No," She shot back as his eyes grew in surprise.

"Do you really want to test me at your weakest, Elena?" His teeth remained clenched.

"I hope I die. At least I would be away from you," She whimpered as his grip only seemed to tighten around her jaw.

"Maybe you will, but if you don't, you will be really sorry when we return home. I will punish you if you do not apologize right now," He growled as Elena tried to pry his hand off of her.

She began to panic, reaching for the 'nurse call' button on her bed. She pressed it hard, letting a tear escape her eye. Moments later, the nurse came into the room, Damon instantly retrieving his hand from her face.

"You called Elena?" The nurse asked.

"I want to take a nap. Can you please show Damon the door?" Elena asked as she glared at him.

"Mr. Salvatore, do you need me to help you out?" The woman asked, as Elena crossed her fingers in hopes he would leave.

He did not even respond as he found the nurse's gaze, compelling her eyes.

"You never came in here. You saw and heard nothing," He growled into her face.

The woman left moments later, Elena let out a small whine in defeat.

"Did you really think that would work? Now you're really going to pay," He smirked cruelly as he found his way over to her bedside again.

"Just leave me alone, Damon. I feel horrible and I don't want you here," She whispered as the tears streamed down her cheeks.

"I don't think I asked for your opinion, did I?" His sarcasm made her turn her face away, her blood boiling in anger.

"What would your Mother think of what you're doing? She is just as evil if she thinks you are a good man. You are not. You are a monster and I hope you rot in Hell," She almost screamed as she gripped the bed, the pain shooting up her back.

Damon's smile soon faded, turning rather distraught. His eyes brimmed with tears, his heart racing. He walked swiftly to the door, turning to her before leaving.

"You don't know anything about her," He barked, slamming her door behind him.

* * *

It had been almost a week and Damon had not come back to the hospital, Elena completely left to her own devices. She relied on the staff for everything and it pained her as she asked them for help. They changed her bandages, the pain searing down her spine as they peeled the tape off, taking dead skin with it. She would cry every time, no one to hold her hand or tell her it was okay.

"Betty, get the doctor," One of the nurses pressed.

The other nurse ran from the room, the doctor following her as she returned. His face was expressionless, his walking pace frantic. Elena was lying on her side as the doctor grazed his fingers over her burn.

"Put her on a high dose of antibiotics. It's infected really badly," He mumbled to the nurse beside him.

Elena could hear the doctor swear under his breath. She didn't know that her burn was oozing, peeling and turning strange colors. It covered her entire back, the burning filling it.

"This is what we were trying to avoid. Damn it," The doctor grabbed his hair in frustration, pushing it back as the nurses scrambled to get her antibiotics started.

"Bandage that thing up and tell me if it worsens," The doctor breathed, turning for the door.

"Yes, doctor," The nurse responded as she carefully applied a new bandage, Elena holding back her whimpers.

Could her life get any worse? The burn was now infected, she was alone, and she was in excruciating pain. Elena quietly cried as the nurse hung up her IV bag filled with antibiotics for her burns.

"When is that handsome devil coming back?" She giggled as Elena briefly looked up at the nurse.

"I-I don't know," Was all she could muster.

What if he didn't come back? He didn't know how severe her condition was getting. She could die any second and he had left her, angry. Elena felt miserable, her body sore and stiff.

It never crossed her mind that Damon's Mother was close to him. It slipped from her lips as he pushed her buttons harder and harder. It was a mistake, but now she regretted it. She had no way to contact him and he had removed the hospital phone from her room to prevent her from calling anyone; her family, the cops, maybe even his cell phone.

The days continued to pass and Damon still had not come to see her. The nurses were her only friends and they were likely compelled by Damon to ignore her pleas for help. The bulky television that was mounted to the wall was her only form of entertainment. She didn't even have a notebook to express her thoughts or a book to distract her. Just an old TV with only eight channels.

The food was decent, but she couldn't feed herself without spilling it all over her, causing her more pain, as she struggled to wipe it off her hospital gown. When she slept, she had to lay in one spot until the nurse came to roll her to avoid pressure sores. She would whimper as her IV became inflamed, the area bruised and sore.

She wasn't getting any better and her infection did not improve even with bag after bag of antibiotics. It wasn't long before they taped an oxygen mask to her face as her body became frail and her lungs weak. She must have lost ten pounds in the past two weeks, her ribs prominent. The flesh on her back was now peeling and leaking puss, the medicine doing nothing to help her.

"Please, I need more painkillers," She screamed to the nurse.

"We can't give you anymore," The nurse answered calmly, changing her urinary catheter.

"Is it improving? Please say it's improving," She cried as she gripped the bed.

"We're doing everything we can, Elena. We need to move you to intensive care, so we can keep a better eye on you," She spoke.

"No, no, no," Elena cried frantically, flailing her body and causing her immense pain.

"I think I should call that man that was with you. It's not looking good," The nurse was at the door now.

"I don't have his number," Elena sobbed.

"I'll try to find him for you" She confirmed, shutting the door.

Elena let out a panicked wail. She was going to die a slave; alone. Her family would never see her again. Her hair was greasy, her skin dry and flaky, her body weak. This was it. She took a deep breath, hearing her lungs as they made an awful strained noise.

She closed her eyes, feeling her muscles relax. She smiled slightly, letting her mind take over as she rested her hand on her chest, feeling as each beat of her heart thumped against her palm.

Her mind turned dark and somehow, the pain stopped. For the first time since she had been taken, Elena Gilbert felt free.

* * *

Damon was getting drunk at home, his childhood flooding his mind. He even let a few tears roll down his face as he thought of his Mother. Elena had crossed the line. If she wanted to be alone so badly, he would let her.

He sipped his bourbon again, wiping his eyes. He hadn't been drunk in a long time, but it felt good to mask the pain he felt. His patients didn't bother him as they grabbed their own food, their veins untouched by a needle for weeks. Did he care about his business right now? He had plenty of money anyway, so the answer was a confident 'no'.

Damon would sleep all day and at night he would go out to the bar. He would find a beautiful woman that reminded of him of Elena, sucking her blood until she lay lifeless in his arms. He would slap her, trying to express his anger at his life. The strip club was his other favorite hangout. It took his mind off of everything, kept him entertained, and turned him on all at once.

Weeks later, his face drooped, dark circles forming under his eyes. Time had gone so fast for him. He had completely forgotten Elena was still in the hospital. He was so drained of life, he never even wondered how she was doing or if she would be home soon.

Finally, his pocket vibrated, his cell phone begging for his attention. He picked it up, mumbling a 'hello' as he waited for the person to speak.

"Are you the gentleman that brought that girl with the burned back in?" The woman asked him.

"Yes," He responded simply

"Finally! It took forever to find you. Elena's condition has worsened and we are moving her to intensive care. It would be appreciated if she had someone here for her," The woman claimed as he heard rustling in the background.

"Hold on," She shouted into the phone slamming it onto the counter, Damon panicking.

She was getting worse? She was going to intensive care and he hadn't been there? What an asshole he scolded as he tried to speak to the nurse.

He listened into the phone, trying to hear what was going on.

"Get the doctor. Are you sure she's not-," She shouted before the phone went dead, stopping the nurse mid sentence.

Damon let out a panicked yell, scrambling to the door. She was gone and he hadn't been there with her. She died alone, in pain. The guilt was enough to kill him as he began to cry; really cry as he frantically drove to the hospital, whimpering her name.

* * *

**Author's Note:** I hope you enjoyed and please review...help me turn that frown upside down! Also, I just rewrote chapters 1 and 3 of this story! Please check it out and tell me what you think via PM or review! xoxo

***DAMON'S BLOOD CAN'T HEAL IN THIS STORY***


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's Note:** My favorite chapter of this entire story! I hope it may be yours, too! Enjoy and please R&R! xoxo

***DAMON'S BLOOD CANNOT HEAL IN THIS STORY***

* * *

Damon pushed himself past anyone who got in his way. His long and panicked grunts could be heard as he made his way to intensive care. The dried tears were still latched to his face as he found the nurse's station, gripping the desk in his hands.

"Where is she? Where is Elena?" He yelled loudly.

"They're stabilizing her right now. Y-you can't go in," One of the nurses trembled, his face was only inches from her.

His eyes bore into hers as he spoke, "Show me where Elena is," He hissed as the nurse obediently listened.

He followed swiftly behind her as she reached the small room where the many doctors surrounded her limp body. Damon let out a small cry as he saw what she looked like. It was far from the girl he had left here weeks ago. She looked more like a skeleton; like death.

The doctors were frantically moving around her, pushing and pulling at her frail body. They were sticking things in her as Damon watched from the door. It wasn't long before the doctors were scattered, some leaving as others cleaned up the area. Damon let out a long breath, clutching his chest.

He heard her light whimpers from the bed as the nurse injected something into her IV. It didn't take much time before he found his way to her side, her face full of shock and fear.

"Damon," She breathed, delicately reaching her fingertips up to touch his face.

He took her hand into his, holding it gently, feeling her cold fingers. She was crying again.

"I'm here now. Shhhh. Don't cry," He begged as he leaned down and kissed her temple, her other hand, wrapping around him.

"I-I love you" She whispered into his hair.

"You can't love me," He nuzzled her neck.

"I do," She whispered breathlessly.

She longed for his touch as his lips brushed her hair line. He kissed the tears that streamed from her eyes as she mumbled his name over and over. She couldn't believe he had come back.

When he began to pull away, she let out a shriek, tightening her weak grip.

"NO!" She cried as she pulled him back down to her.

"I'm not going to leave you, Elena," He whispered in her ear, her grip loosening.

He pulled himself back, so that he stood, still holding her hand. He was still trying to catch his breath from running and waiting those crucial moments to find out she was alive. He couldn't stop looking at her, touching her, feeling her. He never realized how much he cared for her. It only took a verge of death to prove it to him. He stroked her hair out of her face as she closed her eyes, relishing his touch.

She fell asleep a few minutes later, his rhythmic strokes sending her into a deep sleep. He gently released her hand, leaning down to her ear.

"I'm going to go talk to the doctor. I'll be right back, okay? I'm not going to leave you- not ever" He assured her as he made his way to the door, turning briefly to watch her sleep.

Damon found one of the nurses in the hall, stopping her. He compelled her eyes, not wanting any lies about the severity of her condition.

"It's infected. It's not getting better and her body is getting weaker. Her immune system is frail and she's not improving. We are considering surgery to replace some of her tissue with skin grafts. We were able to resuscitate her after her heart stopped while she slept. We are trying our best to help her," The woman finished.

Damon did not even answer, walking back to Elena's room. How could he have been so selfish these last few weeks? She almost died, she was dying, and any second could be her last. She was still sleeping as he found his way to her bedside. Her breaths were shallow and her heart beat rather fast. He kissed her cheek softly, pulling up a chair next to her.

For hours, he just watched her as she slept so peacefully, whispering 'I love you more'. He listened to the beeping of those irritating machines he hated so much. Every time she moved, he would flinch, scared she would let out a long shriek. He hated to see her in pain. When she moved slightly onto her side, he could briefly see the peeling bandage that exposed how bad the burn really was. It was white and black, skin peeling from the area. It was glossy and something was leaking from it.

Damon cringed at the sight, Elena's eyes finally peeling open seconds later. She looked at him, her eyes still filled with concern and fear. She let out a small cry as she begged him for painkillers. He called the nurse, but she denied him the medicine. He was tempted to compel her, but Elena was far too weak to test her limits with the drugs. An overdose was not what he wanted. He tried to distract her, talking softly to her, humming, anything really. She just kept cringing every time her body rubbed against anything and she would cry more.

"Elena, please. Tell me what you want. Please, anything," He pleaded as he bowed his head, tired of listening to her in pain. It was like nails on a chalkboard; seeing her in pain was too much to bare.

"No," She strained, wiping her cheeks.

"Anything, Elena. Don't be afraid to ask me," He begged as he held her hand firmly in his.

"I need a distraction from the pain," She whimpered.

"Tell me what you want from me. Just tell me, baby" He caressed her hair as she cried.

"It hurts so much," She screamed as the pain shot up her back again.

It was becoming unbearable, her open flesh brushing against everything. She needed something to take her mind off of it and she knew what she wanted.

"Anything" He repeated.

"Kiss me," She mumbled under her breath, tugging on his shirt.

He met her eyes for confirmation as he leaned down to her, pressing his lips against hers. He massaged her lips with his, feeling every time a

shot of pain hit her as she kissed him hungrily. She moaned, maybe from pain, maybe from how her body longed for more. She pulled at his hand, sliding it down to her waist, so that he could touch her more.

His lips moved to her cheek, sliding down the column of her neck as she whimpered his name. His hands felt her prominent hip bones, stroking them gently with his finger tips. He was so careful of her Iv that seemed to get tangled the more they kissed.

She was reaching for the buttons of his shirt, his hands meeting hers, stopping her. He pulled his face back from her, giving her a confused expression.

"Elena. No," He protested.

"I want to Damon. I may never get another chance. I want you and I want this distraction," She confirmed as she began unbuttoning again.

"You're not going to die," His voice cracked.

"I'm not taking that chance," She pulled him down to her lips again, capturing them.

"What chance?" He interrupted.

"I'm a virgin, remember Damon? I want to know what that feels like. I want to be loved," She let a tear leak from her as his blue orbs stared into hers.

"I can't risk hurting you. You're too fragile," His voice was trembling as he tried to stop her from making a mistake she would regret.

"You won't, Damon. I trust you. Please just grant me one last wish," She almost whined.

"Promise me you'll tell me if I'm hurting you," He pressed as his lips met hers again.

"I promise," She whimpered between kisses.

He had never been so gentle as his hands slid against her cold flesh, her hospital gown easily removed from her body as it loosely clung to her. It wasn't even tied to prevent it from touching her painful burns, sliding off of her with ease. He kissed her softly everywhere as she smiled, enjoying the foreign sensations. No one had ever touched her that way. Her body was trembling beneath him as her body continued to build up with pleasure.

The pain mixed with the sensations felt amazing as she hugged him to her body. He was so warm against her, and his touch was electrifying. His fingers grazed her breasts as he kissed them softly, Elena pressing her head against the bed in response. Without even noticing, he had removed his clothing in vampire speed, his exposed flesh sizzling against her cold body. She thought it couldn't get any better than this. That was before his fingers slipped to her core.

His fingers stroked her gently as her nails scraped against his shoulder blades. His fingers slithered around, finding her bundle of nerves. His thumb circled it as she gasped for air, his lips sucking her neck profusely. She whimpered his name, her mind in another dimension.

"Damon," She cried as his lips moved to her breast, kissing it all over, his hand still exploring her wet core.

"Am I hurting you?," He breathed, fearing her whimpers were out of pain.

His body was pressing her hard against the bed, her infection rubbing against it. It must have been extremely painful for her, but she was in such bliss, she had forgotten about it all.

"More," She begged as he rolled his hips against her, causing her to buck hers involuntarily.

His hands were tangled in her hair as he kissed her over and over, rubbing himself against her as she moaned. His throbbing member was begging for entrance, her hips rubbing against it. He kissed her neck more, his hand stroking her thigh, moving toward her butt, which he squeezed.

"I love you Damon," She moaned as she grabbed his butt, pushing him forward, coaxing him to enter her.

"You're not going to die, okay?," He whispered as he licked her collar bone.

"I wouldn't mind seeing Heaven," She smiled.

"I'll show you Heaven," He said in a husky voice, before sliding into her gently, carefully, breaking her hymen as she let out a shriek.

His thrusts were gentle, but swift as she held back her cries of pleasure that took over moments later, scraping her nails deep into his flesh, drawing blood. Her mouth was hanging open, still shocked at how amazing it felt. Just his warm flesh was enough to throw her over the edge, but this was as close to Heaven as it got.

He was yelling her name, his hands sliding up and down her legs that clung to his body. Her lips were tangled in his, her eyes closed as she felt every thrust take her higher and higher. His fingers found her clit again, pressing it hard, her orgasm finally engulfing her mind and body as she again dragged her fingernails along the flesh of his back to hold back her screams.

They both came, his body collapsing, his arms catching him before he landed on her weak frame. They had just made love in a hospital bed. That was a first for Damon, but he had to admit; that was the best sex he had ever had.

There was a small space next to where she laid, and he rolled into it, pulling her to his chest as she gasped for air. He stroked her hair, kissing her face softly, whispering sweet things to her. She felt like a new person. For ten minutes, she had felt no pain. For ten minutes, she went to Heaven. She clung desperately to his body, afraid it was all a dream.

"You're never leaving me, Elena" His chest was heaving.

"I can't promise you that. The doctor said-" She began to say before Damon pressed his finger to her lips.

"I won't let God take you," His voice shook.

She rested her cheek on his bare chest, just feeling his body against her. She let a tear slide down her face, but for once, it was not out of pain or sadness, but rather...happiness; pure happiness.

* * *

**Author's Note**: I really hope you enjoyed! I know I enjoyed writing it! haha! Please review and tell me what you thought! xoxo

***DAMON'S BLOOD CANNOT HEAL IN THIS STORY***


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's Note:** I hope you enjoy! Please R&R! xoxo

* * *

Damon watched as she got worse. Her body was cold, her bones protruded, and the dark circles appeared under her eyes. She slept all day and refused to eat. She no longer cried and It was like she had found peace in her situation. He frowned as the nurse entered the room, her head bowed. She knew how hard this was for him.

"We're prepping her for surgery," The nurse smiled, attempting to make him smile in return.

Somehow, Damon could not even force a smile. She was withering away and he could do nothing. He had considered asking Klaus for help. There had to be something he could do to help Elena. The world's oldest vampire was bound to know someone that could help. Damon was stroking Elena's face as she slept, leaning down to kiss her cheek lightly.

He slipped from the room, taking his cellphone out and dialing. The phone was pressed to his ear as he paced the hall, just hoping he would pick up. It rang multiple times, Damon's fears escalating.

"Damon?" His accent was distinct and Damon smiled softly.

"Klaus. I need a favor." Damon muttered desperately, his voice panicked.

"I'm listening," Klaus mumbled.

"Elena's in the hospital and she's dying. I need a cure, anything. You must know someone or something to help her," Damon's voice was trembling as he thought of Elena.

"My blood of course, Damon. Did you forget I'm an original vampire? I can heal for a price," Klaus purred.

"Anything. Please," He was now pleading as Klaus paused.

"I think you know what I want," Klaus said huskily.

"Fine. Just get here now. She's about to go into surgery," Damon snapped.

"I'll be right there," Damon knew Klaus was smirking on the other end.

He threw his phone back into his pocket as he made his way back to Elena. She was still asleep, the oxygen mask guarding her mouth. The machines continued to beep and Damon was on the verge of tears. He knew what Klaus was asking him to do and it scared him.

"Damon," A voice whined wearily.

He was right beside her within seconds, taking her bony hand into his. It was cold, but she smiled as his warmth surrounded her. How could she be smiling in a time like this?

"I love you, Damon" She whispered, pulling him to her.

"I love you so much. You are not going to leave me," He grazed her ear with his lips.

She smiled in response and she couldn't resist a small laugh. She truly loved him. She had found her true love. She reminisced about that day they had made love. It seemed so long ago, but she could still remember every sensation she had felt. Would she ever feel that love again? It was becoming too overwhelming to keep living.

"If I leave, you'll only lose my body. You have my soul, my innocence, and my heart. You'll never lose all of me," Her eyes were just slits, but she held them open to look into his eyes.

"You are not leaving me," His voice shook and his bottom lip was quivering.

He was just holding back the tears. She closed her eyes, relishing in his touch, trying to savor the moment.

"Klaus is going to help you, okay? He will be here in a few minutes and you are going to be fine, my darling. You keep that heart beating for me," Damon spoke in a soft whisper.

"I don't know if I can," She sobbed, shaking her head erratically.

She had finally started to cry again. She was so weak, so tired. Her body was exhausted and she felt herself slipping away.

"You keep your heart beating, Elena. Do not give up now. I need you," Damon let a tear escape his eye as he looked down at her frail body.

"It hurts too much," She cried, gripping his hand.

"No," He choked.

"I don't want to be in pain anymore, Damon. I can't do it," She whispered.

"He'll be here," He wiped away her tears, squeezing her hand harder.

"You have to let me go, Damon" She smiled again, her eyelids resting shut.

"You are not d-doing this to me. You have a whole life ahead of you. A beautiful l-life," He stuttered, his lips trembling.

She did not answer, her body frozen. He let out a panicked cry, shaking her. She did not move, but he saw her chest rise and fall. She must have fallen asleep. Her hand never left his as he stood over her protectively. An hour later, he heard someone knock on the door moments later and he turned to look. It was Klaus.

"Finally," Damon hissed.

"Caroline couldn't decide on an outfit for Violet," He smiled, chuckling.

"She's about to die. Help her," Damon barked, wiping his wet cheeks.

"You know what the deal is, correct?" He asked.

"Yes. Just do it," Damon was almost yelling.

Klaus smiled, walking to Elena's bed, pulling the sleeve of his shirt up to reveal his forearm. Damon was on her other side, shaking her awake. She let out a small moan before Damon kissed her cheek.

"You need to wake up, Elena. Klaus is going to help you," Damon spoke loudly.

She opened her eyes, seeing Klaus smirking at her. Her face was obviously full of fear, seeing as he was pulling up his sleeve.

"What are you doing?" She whined.

"Klaus is going to feed you his blood. His blood has special healing powers," Damon explained as if he were talking to a small child.

"No! You know what he did to me," She was crying again.

"Elena, this will eliminate the pain. It will heal you. Please just do it," Damon preached.

"I don't have all day, love" Klaus hissed impatiently.

"Please, Elena. I can't stand to see you like this any longer," Damon was now pleading with her.

"Okay," She choked.

Klaus' lips formed a crooked smile as he moved his wrist to her mouth. Her eyes were full of panic as his arm touched her lips.

"Bite me, sweetheart," Klaus confirmed.

Elena hesitantly bit down on his flesh, hearing the skin break. The blood immediately filled her mouth as the tears joined into the mixture. She sucked, almost gagging as the unfamiliar taste slid down her throat. It didn't take long before Klaus pulled his arm away, smiling.

Damon wiped the blood from her lips, smiling as he instantly saw her body heal. Her skin was now glowing, her dark circles vanished. Her ribs were no longer visible and her pain seemed to evaporate. Her face lit up, realizing the pain had vanished.

"How do you feel, angel?" Damon asked quietly.

"I feel amazing," Elena whispered with a smile.

"Isn't that sweet? I'll call you with the details, Damon. You know he's not a cooperative man," Klaus snapped, walking to the door.

Damon did not answer. He simply pulled Elena into a tight embrace, kissing her hair. She held him back desperately mumbling his name as she smiled. He couldn't stop thinking about the deal he had just made.

"We're going to go home. Okay? Whatever you want," Damon couldn't stop holding her.

"I want to go home with you. Don't leave me," She whimpered.

"I'm here. I just need to compel the nurses and we'll leave," His voice was still shaking.

He knew they would not be at home for long. Klaus was arranging everything and Damon thought he would lose it right there. He knew agreeing to his terms was the only way Elena would live. As wrong as it felt, he was doing what he had for her. He just prayed he could fix the new mess he had just created.

* * *

Elena was curled up on her bed, eating a bag of chips. Damon was downstairs pacing as he waited for the call. It wasn't long before his phone rang loudly, Damon jumping in surprise. He grabbed it swiftly, pressing it to his face.

"He wants you to drop her off at his house. You still know the address?" Klaus muttered into the phone.

"Yes," He whispered, holding back his emotion.

"You can easily replace her, Damon. It's not like you care about her," Klaus chuckled.

Damon did not answer. He simply jammed the phone back into his pocket, walking to the stairs. It seemed like hours before he reached her bedroom. She was smiling as she watched something on television.

"Elena, we're going to go for a car ride, okay?" He announced, not looking her in the eyes.

Her smile never faded and she jumped from the bed, wrapping her arms around him.

"I'm just so happy, Damon" She said cheerfully.

"You ready to go?" He asked.

She nodded, holding his hand as they walked out to his car. She was so excited to go somewhere in his car. Maybe they were going to the beach or a restaurant or a carnival. Her mind wandered and she could not hold back her excitement as she slipped into the passenger seat.

They rode in silence, the radio playing 'All I want" by Kodaline. Of all songs, he thought. He was about to hand her over to him, like a cow being sold at auction. She just kept smiling, believing he was bringing her somewhere nice, not Hell. He really was leaving her. It was all so sudden, but Damon pulled the car over to the side of the road, Elena confused. Her hand reached out toward him, full of panic.

"I just need to make a call, okay?" Damon grinned reassuringly.

"Okay," She smiled, singing along to the radio.

He pushed open the door, stepping out before shutting the door. He couldn't go through with this. There had to be another way. His fingers shook as he dialed the number, waiting as it continued to ring.

"Is she there?" Klaus asked.

"No. I can't do it. I'll do anything, but this. Name your price," Damon snapped.

"The price was to hand her over to Kol. You agreed. You know this is the only way to make peace," Klaus roared.

"There has to be another way. Katherine is still dead. A girl who looks like her will not bring her back. I will pay anything, Klaus. Please. You owe me," Damon barked.

"Kol wants her. I can't change that," Klaus answered.

"Tell him I will do anything. Any amount of money or blood. Please," Damon begged.

"I'll call him. Hold on," Klaus finally breathed.

Damon was breathing heavily and grabbing his hair roughly. There had to be another way. It felt like hours, his legs trembling, before Klaus finally began to speak.

"He said no. Either deliver the girl or pay the price," Klaus croaked.

"I can't. There has to be a way," Damon's eyes were brimming with tears.

"You know what he is capable of, Damon. Don't test him. Why are you making such a big deal of this. She's just a girl," Klaus laughed.

"I love her," Damon choked.

"Love is a vampire's weakness, Damon. We are not weak," Klaus spit.

"What about Caroline? Your daughter?" Damon retorted, anger filling him.

"I'm not the one who made a deal with the devil, am I?" Klaus chuckled.

* * *

**Author's Note**: So Elena is alive and well! Yay! The problem? Damon has promised to hand Elena over to Kol to settle some old feud! Katherine has something to do with this, but she's dead I guess! Will Damon go through with handing her over? What will be the consequences if he doesn't? I hope you enjoyed and please review! xoxo


	16. Chapter 16

**Author's Note**: Hectic life...sorry! I actually got a really bad sunburn and it hurt so bad. I was like 'this is what a minor burn feels like...poor Elena and her major burns'! I hope you enjoy this chapter and please R&R! xoxo

* * *

He banged his head repeatedly against the back door of the car, frustration overtaking him. How could this be happening? Klaus was his best friend and he had betrayed him. His blood was pumping, his fists wanting to punch something. He slowly returned to the car, gasping for air.

"Is everything okay, Damon?" She asked with a smile.

His only response was to grip the steering wheel, his fingernails scraping against it. He couldn't even look her in the eyes. He had to make a choice.

"We're leaving town, Elena. I'll buy you all new stuff when we get there. You need to trust me. I've run into some trouble," His teeth were clenched as he spoke.

"Leaving? I can't just leave," She whined, her face full of concern.

"I've already taken you away from your life. There's nothing left here anyway. I need to protect you," His voice was trembling.

"Tell me what happened. We can settle this, Damon," She tried to say.

"No, I'll explain everything later, but for now we have to leave. We have to get as far away as possible," His voice was angry as he started the engine, Elena's heart racing.

It was just all so sudden. They were leaving, going into a dark corner, unsure what was to come. Damon sped off down the road, contemplating what to do. Where would they go?

He just kept driving, refusing to speak to her. She couldn't stop thinking about the life she had left behind, not that it would have been any better locked up in that house forever. Would they ever come back? It wasn't long before she was crying.

"Please don't be upset. I promise to make you happy wherever we end up, okay?" He choked.

"I'm scared," She whispered, sniffling.

"Don't be. I won't let anything to happen to you, Elena" He breathed, pulling her hand into his.

"I know," She let out a small cry, pulling his hand to her lips.

* * *

It felt like they had been driving for days, taking the occasional rest stop. From what she could see, they were in Maryland.

"We're going to the airport. I had to make sure we were far enough away before jumping on a plane," Damon announced, handing her a deli sandwich with a small smile.

"We'll be there soon. Don't worry. I have everything under control," He pressed,

He took her hand, leading her back to the car. They sped off again, Elena devouring her lunch. The airport wasn't far from the gas station, Damon pulling into the massive parking garage. He would be permanently leaving his car behind, but it was worth the sacrifice.

They walked to the west wing, Elena following behind him. He seemed so confident as they walked through the crowded terminal. He sat her in the waiting area as he made his way to the ticket counter. Where were they going? Was he going to make her wait?

It felt like hours he was standing in line, his eyes likely compelling the woman to give them first class tickets for the fastest flight out of here. She even chuckled to herself at the thought. He returned with the tickets in hand, smiling confidently.

"Are you going to tell me where we're going?" She pushed her bottom lip out to form a pout.

"Nope," he popped the 'p'.

"Jerk," she scoffed, making him smirk.

"We better hurry if we want to catch this plane. It took a lot of charm and good looks to get us on it. They only had room in steerage. I did my best," His sarcasm made her involuntarily laugh.

"You're an ass. Let's go," She giggled, pushing past him.

"You're not even going the right way. We're going to the international wing," He smiled.

"We're leaving the country?" She sounded shocked.

They were really trying to get away, weren't they? It was this severe that they couldn't even stay in the USA anymore. He pulled took her hand, pulling her in the other direction. They walked the long terminal until he began sprinting to one of the doors. She didn't even have time to see where they were going, dragging her feet to the terminal door before they shut it.

He let out a long breath as he reached the airplane with Elena panting beside him. They found their seats in business class, the area quiet as people read their books and newspapers. Damon smiled as he sat her in the seat closest to the window. He was just so relieved that they had made it.

"Will you tell me now?," She whined.

"What would be the fun in that?," He smirked, leaning down to kiss her cheek lightly.

* * *

She fell asleep in his arms, the hours passing by ever so slowly. She loved how it felt to be in his arms, her back pressed to his firm chest. It felt like they had been on that plane for days.

"We're here," He whispered into her ear, rousing her from her sleep.

When she looked out the window, she couldn't believe what she was seeing. Where were they? She couldn't even fathom.

"We're in Southern France. In the Pyrenees mountains. One of the world's hidden gems," He smiled.

"Oh Damon. It is amazing," Elena breathed, hugging him.

"I promised to make you happy and I hope you can find it here," He kissed her forehead, pulling her toward the exit of the plane.

Just walking around was mesmerizing, their surroundings breathtaking. She had never heard of this place, but it had to be the most gorgeous place on Earth. Damon concentrated on finding a hotel, Elena too busy looking at everything. He couldn't help, but smile as he watched her expression.

Damon couldn't stop imagining their new lives here. He imagined the days at the beach, nights drinking only the best wine on their terrace. Those nights full of passionate sex under the stars and days filled with travel and adventure.

* * *

The hotel room was just as exquisite, the balcony overlooking the ocean, the gardens blooming with flowers. The attached bath had marble counters, a porcelain toilet, and the softest towels Elena had ever felt. Was this a honeymoon or a place to hide? This was way too nice to be a 'safe house'.

"Damon, was this really necessary? This is too much," Elena whined.

"I want you to enjoy it here. We may be here awhile. I wouldn't accept anything less for you," He smiled.

She was in his arms moments later, holding him to her. He couldn't resist returning the favor, kissing her hair.

"Thank you, Damon. Seriously, I've never had this much. I've never even been out of the Virginia," She confirmed, burying her face in his neck.

"I will show you everything this world has to offer. There is so much for you to experience," He spoke, swaying their bodies.

"Together," She whispered, shocking both of them.

Her eyes met his and they stood there, their eyes locked. It felt so right, her lips reaching up to his, latching on. Their kiss was so perfect, so beautiful, their lips mended together, massaging each other's.

"When are you going to tell me the story?," She suddenly interrupted.

"Can't we do that later," Damon whined in a childish tone, his lips attacking hers again.

She instantly pulled back, determined to suck the information out of him.

"No, I want to know why we had to run all the way to France to be safe. I need to know, Damon," Her voice was stern and her face completely emotionless.

Damon was still catching his breath from their passionate kisses, but muttered 'fine' quietly, seating her on the bed. He held her hand, almost afraid to tell her the truth.

"Kol and I have a history. Back in 1864, Kol, a vampire, had married a girl named Katherine, a human. No one knew his secret except her. Many years later when I was still human, I had moved to Mystic Falls, completely unaware that she was a married woman. I fell in love with her, though, and it seemed like nothing could get in our way. She was beautiful, but so selfish. Kol found out soon after and I was shocked to learn about him. Katherine refused to choose between us and turned it into a game. She knew Kol couldn't divorce her because it would ruin his family's name and she knew I was deeply in love with her," His voice was shaking as he continued, holding her hand tighter.

"Katherine became pregnant not long after and she had us both pinned. I was obviously the Father since I was human and Kol was not. Kol couldn't take it anymore and he tried to kill me, but Katherine of course threatened to kill herself if he harmed me. It all tumbled down when she gave birth. She had died during it and Kol tried to feed her his blood, but it was too late. He still hasn't forgiven me for her death. He blames me because the baby was mine and it had been the cause. Katherine had made me drink a vile of Kol's blood right before she gave birth. She wouldn't tell me why, but now I know. She knew Kol would kill me if she died, and she couldn't have been more right. So he snapped my neck and I came back as a vampire. Katherine would have loved to see us now. She loved to see us fight and here I am 150 years later and still bickering with him," His head was bowed as he spoke and he couldn't even look at her.

"What happened to that baby?" Elena cried.

"The baby didn't make it. They both died," Damon choked, his throat tight.

"I'm so sorry, Damon," She whispered, stroking his arm.

"Kol has never moved on. His entire family are vampires, the original ones actually," Damon muttered quietly.

"Why does he want me?" She whispered.

"That's the thing, Elena. You look just like her...like a twin. He wants his revenge on Katherine for breaking his heart. He wants to punish you because you are the closest thing to her. I'll admit, that's one of the reasons I chose you because you looked so much like her. The resemblance was too much to pass up," He breathed.

"I-I look like her? You took me because I look like her?" Elena's eyes began to leak tears.

"Yes, but you're nothing like her, Elena. I love you. She has nothing to do with that. She was a selfish and cruel girl that played with people's emotions," He grabbed her hand, pleading with her.

"No! You used me!" She rose from the bed, shouting.

"Elena, calm down. Kol won't take you. I won't let him," Damon insisted.

"I don't care about that. You used me Damon. I was just a way of reaching your long lost mistress. You're just as bad as Kol," She was sobbing, stumbling to the door.

"Elena, wait. You're distorting the facts. Katherine has nothing to do with what we have," He grabbed her wrist, tugging her away from the exit.

"We have nothing. I can't stand you anymore. You're a monster. You kidnapped me, abused me, and used me. What I felt for you was stockholm syndrome," She screamed, pulling her hand from him.

"Stockholm syndrome? Really Elena? Why are you making this so hard?" He growled, turning her roughly so she faced him.

"That's all it is. Desperation and innocence," She sniffled, her face stained with tears.

"What do you want me to say, Elena? Why are you doing this?" His voice was strained.

She was taking this out of proportion. Katherine was nothing like her. She had nothing to do with their relationship. Why couldn't she understand that?

"Just leave me alone," She let out a long wail, his hands creating small bruises on her shoulders.

"I thought you were better than this, Elena. Now you're turning against me. I thought you would understand, but I guess I was wrong," He hissed into her face.

Damon grabbed the collar of her shirt and pushed her to the ground harshly, slamming the door behind him as he left the room. She let out a long shriek of frustration.

"I hate you," She screamed, knowing he could still hear her.

* * *

**Author's Note**: I hope you enjoyed! Elena obviously did not take that news well. She believes he used her because she looked like Katherine. She even used Stockholm Syndrome as the reason she had fallen for him. I hope you also enjoyed the location! It is one of the world's most beautiful places! I'm sad that none of my links worked! I had two amazing photos I wanted to show of where they are! Please review and make me smile! xoxo


	17. Chapter 17

**Author's Note:** I have received multiple compliments on how real all those hospital scenes are in my stories and it's probably because I've been there quite a bit! That's one of the reasons I left Fan fiction for over a year. I went in last August to get my spinal cord untethered (the nerves were being pulled on by scar tissue and causing nerve damage). The surgery left me in so much pain, but it was successful.

I thought it was all over, but the nightmare had just begun because there was a leak in my spinal column and the fluid wouldn't stop seeping into my back, causing a huge lump of fluid to form on my back. I couldn't sit up without getting the worst migraine ever (So I could only be in a laying position). I couldn't go to school (missed 14 weeks worth) and it took 5 surgeries and 6 months of agony total to close it up. I still remember my infected IV, the catheters, begging for painkillers, and my back rubbing on everything (One of the reasons Elena's burn was on her back. I could relate to it).

I especially remember wishing Damon would come and feed me his blood, so I would heal and it made me more depressed knowing it wouldn't happen. I only share this with all of you because Fan fiction was one of the ways I crawled out of that depression and learned to be happy again. In addition to the physical recovery, the emotional one was just as painful and I can't thank you all enough for helping me find the strength I needed to move on from it all. That's all in the past and now I'm stronger than ever before! Maybe that time made me a dark author...a way to express my rage! haha! Sorry for the rant!

I hope you enjoy this chapter! xoxo

* * *

She cried for hours on the balcony, letting the breeze flow through her locks, while sitting with the railing against her back. She could not believe what he had done. She had given her virginity to a monster. She had been so brainwashed by him, that she allowed herself to love him.

She heard him enter the room later that night and she hugged herself tighter. His footsteps came closer and closer with every passing second, but she tried to contain her panicked sobs that threatened to escape her lips.

"You need to eat," He snapped, hovering over her.

"No," She shot back, hiding her face.

"I still own you. You will obey me," He hissed, stepping closer to her.

His hand reached out to grab her arm, causing her to release a shriek. She was already trembling, the tears streaking her face.

"Don't touch me, you monster," She howled.

He ignored her demand, pulling her arm until she was forced to stand. Her eyes were full of anger, her fists clenched.

"I am not a monster, but I will become one if you do not listen to me right now," He growled into her face.

She refused to speak, her heart racing in her chest. She just let the tears consume her. He held her shoulders roughly in his grip, his eyes piercing through her.

"If you want to be miserable here, that's fine by me, but you are going to obey me, either way. I want some respect, got it?" His teeth were clenched, his lips just inches from hers.

"Y-yes," She whispered.

"Good girl. Now, go put on that nice dress I just bought you. We are going out," He confirmed, pushing her toward the bed, where the shopping bag rested.

She was still trembling, but managed to slide the maroon dress on, the cutouts on the back allowing her olive skin to peek through. The dress flowed angelically down her body, brushing the floor. The dress was very pretty, but Elena hated knowing he had picked it out. She brushed her hair with the supplies he had brought back to the hotel. She didn't try too hard...why should she care if she looked good?

Elena returned to the main living space, Damon standing by the balcony with a glass of bourbon in one hand, his other in his pocket. He turned to look at her, smirking. She watched as he put down the glass, stepping toward her. She showed no emotion, his hand holding hers, leading her to the door.

"You look exquisite," He whispered, a tear escaping her eye.

She refused to acknowledge him, look at him, or speak to him. This man didn't deserve any love. He stole her and you can't steal love. She stared diligently at the ground as they walked on the streets of France.

Moments later, he pulled her into a small building, a waiter standing in the doorway. He smiled at her and she smiled back as he led them to a small table in the back. As she sat down, she realized how hungry she truly was.

"You must be starving," Damon muttered, handing her the wine list.

Elena looked so sad as she read her menu. Her lips were turned down, her eyes drooping. Anyone looking would have thought her Father had died or something; but she felt worse than that. Damon noticed too, but he tried to push it all away.

"What will it be, my angel?" He asked, his eyes snapping up to look at her.

"Whatever you want me to have," She said flatly, her voice almost robotic.

"Elena, choose something, now," He almost hissed.

"I'll have some chicken broth so you can keep your property looking presentable," She snapped, her eyes staring at the menu in her lap.

"ELENA!" He growled, slamming his fist on the table, "If we weren't in a public place, you don't even want to know what I would have done"

"I didn't ask to be here. I didn't ask for any of this," Her eyes were filling with tears again.

"You would rather I had handed you over to Kol?" His voice was harsh.

"I don't see why not. At least he wouldn't trick me into loving him," Elena retorted.

"What we had was real, Elena. Kol's only plan is to hurt you. Why are you doing this?" He asked angrily.

"I hate you," She choked.

* * *

They ate their dinner in silence, Damon occasionally trying to make conversation. The only thing Elena enjoyed was the food, which was simply decadent. Hours later, he walked home with her, his face chiseled in a frustrated state. She could see that he was upset, but she knew he deserved it.

"It's time for bed," He said monotonously.

"I want to sleep somewhere else," Elena breathed, her back turned to him.

"Good luck with that," He laughed.

"I'm serious, Damon. I am not sleeping with you," She confirmed.

"I don't think you really have a choice" He said confidently.

"You can't force me to," Elena let a cry escape.

"It's time for bed," He whispered again, walking out onto the balcony.

She continued to cry as she walked to the bathroom, throwing the dress on the floor in rage, ripping the pins from her hair. She hated him so much. When she finished, she walked to the bed, climbing under the covers.

"Good choice, Elena" He smiled, joining her on the bed in his boxer shorts.

Elena shivered, feeling his body just inches from her. His cool breath slid across the skin of her neck and she forced herself to suppress her fear and emotion. She felt his hand touch her waist and she let out a small cry.

"Stop it," She whined, moving herself away from his touch.

He did not even respond, instead, pulling her into his arms. She squirmed in his grip, desperately trying to escape his hold. She was gasping for air, tiring herself, his lips moving to her ear.

"Give it up. I own you. Just because you are no longer fond of me doesn't mean you are free of me," He whispered into her ear.

His arm was wrapped tightly around her waist, his chest pressed against her back. She felt his lips caress the flesh of her shoulder, her tank top leaving nothing to the imagination. His hand grazed her stomach, his fingers exploring under her shirt. Elena shut her eyes tightly, trying to escape it all, but the sensations reminded her of losing her virginity. It had been one of the most amazing days of her life. Why did he have to be so irresistible?

"I'll go to sleep. I promise," She sobbed.

"But I don't want you to go to sleep yet," His husky voice tickled her ear drums.

His lips finally met her neck, nipping the flesh with his teeth. He made a trail with his tongue until he found her sweet spot behind her ear. She let out a soft, but involuntary moan, still attempting to pry his fingers off her waist, but he wouldn't budge.

"I hope Kol takes me. I want to die," She sniffled.

"Or maybe you know I'm the only one who can make you feel this way," He mumbled seductively between the butterfly kisses he planted on her neck.

"That doesn't change the fact that I hate you, Damon. After all you've done to me. You've punished me, slapped me, threatened my family, bitten me, lied, forced me to undress you, compelled someone to love me, and almost sold me to the devil. Would you love someone that evil?" She asked so innocently.

"You really have no other choice, do you? I'm all you'll ever have and I know all that sexual frustration will boil over eventually," He chuckled, his hand feeling down her thigh.

"You really should have let me die in that hospital," She spoke softly, too tired to resist his grasp.

"I will never let you go, Elena" He whispered.

"Yes you will," She let another tear scroll down her cheek.

"Never," He finished, loosening his grip.

She was forced to sleep in his arms, their bodies pressed against each other. She couldn't sleep for hours, listening to his steady breaths behind her. She tried to pry his fingers from her body, but even in his sleep, it was a death grip. After all that had happened between them, she loathed him. She had fallen in love with him...she was naïve and unaware of the monstrosity that lay beside her. Now what? There were no rooms to clean or patients to talk to or food to cook. There was only Damon...the one person she hated with a passion.

* * *

When she awoke the following morning, She felt his fingertips trailing down her skin, drawing patterns. He was smiling at her, confusion overcoming her. She sat up, glaring at him.

"What the hell?" She snapped, pulling herself away from him.

She felt his fingers wrap tightly around her wrist, causing her to let out a yelp. His blue orbs were like an animal on the prowl and she whimpered out of fear. He grabbed her chin roughly with his other hand and her eyes once again filled with tears.

"Apologize," He barked.

"Fuck you," She screamed.

Before she could even blink, he slammed her body to the bed, pinning her wrists on either side of her head with his hands. She let out a long wail, squirming under him.

"I thought we talked about that, Elena. Only say things you mean. If you want to fuck me, you go right ahead. If not, keep your dirty trap shut," He hummed.

She refused to look him in the eyes, staring at the ceiling instead.

"You're staying in this hotel room until you learn to respect me. I still love you, Elena, and I will fight for you. You make me a better person everyday and I refuse to let you go. You know deep down you never stopped loving me and when you realize that, I will let you out of this room," He announced, finally releasing his grip.

Neither said anything more to one another as he left the room, locking it from the outside. Elena sobbed loudly on the bed, still feeling the remnants of his touch on her flesh. How long would he truly keep her in there? She was a prisoner, but even worse; she wasn't sure if she could fulfill his request...she didn't love him, or did she?

* * *

**Author's Note:** So there's a lot of tension between Damon and Elena. She feels like it was all a mistake...she believes she is the victim and she is, but she also does love Damon. How long will he keep her in that room? So many questions!

_**Fun Fact of The Day**__:_ *I need to stop writing so much smut and watching vampire diaries before bed...I just had a dream of Ian Somerhalder giving me oral on the bathroom floor last night! Damn, it felt good, but I'm going to need therapy because I'm so upset that I had to wake up! I'm going crazy! haha!*

I hope you enjoyed and please review! xoxo


	18. Chapter 18

**Author's Note:**

***Fun Fact of the Day:** Every time you lick a stamp, you're consuming 1/10 of a calorie.

I hope you enjoy and please R&R!

* * *

He removed all possible entertainment that lingered in the hotel room; even the damn television. Elena was left in complete isolation. He only came in to give her food, reminding her that she was a prisoner again. When he came in, she would hide her face from him; maybe out of fear or even anger.

"Answer me, Elena," He growled impatiently.

"No," She shot, burying her face in the sheets of the bed.

"You are not leaving until you show me some respect, so maybe you should cut the crap," His voice was angry and firm, his arms crossed.

"I don't care," She mumbled into the bed.

"You will listen to me, Elena. You won't last much longer in this room and you know it. It's been a week," He was standing only feet from the bed.

He watched her intently to see her reaction, but she just laid there. He was becoming short tempered with her. She was acting like a small child and it angered him. He felt his blood boil and he instinctively climbed onto the bed, reaching his hand out to grab her. She let out a resilient scream, gripping the sheets for protection.

"Stop," She shrieked, desperately clinging to the bed.

He grabbed her shoulder, pulling her until she was on her back. She tried to punch and kick him over and over, but he knew her every move. He caught her fist mid air, holding it in his hand firmly.

"Don't. Ever. Do. That. Again," He hissed, emphasizing every word, giving her a piercing glare.

His face was just inches from her and her cries were cut short. Her breaths were rapid and trembling. She was truly afraid.

"I am your master. There will be harsh consequences if you continue this behavior. Do you understand?" He asked sternly, pulling his hand back.

She nodded her head, breath ragged, her heart racing inside her. She winced when she met his harsh stare again, letting out a small yelp. Taking both of them by surprise, she let the saliva accumulate in her mouth before spitting it right in his face.

She jumped from the bed, running to the bathroom frantically, hearing him growl behind her. She locked the bathroom door, weakly trying to catch her breath.

"Spitting in my face was a very bad choice, my sweet Elena. I will not hesitate to reciprocate a punishment, now. I'll be back later, without your dinner. Only good girls get food," He barked before slamming the hotel door behind him.

Elena felt like she had won, but she had not considered the fact that she had angered the one person in control of everything. He was going to punish her.

"Damn it," She hissed, throwing her fist against the bathroom door.

* * *

Hours passed and the boredom overcame her. There was nothing to do except sleep, and how could she sleep with all this stress? She finally left the bathroom, returning to the bed she had run from. At least it was soft and warm. A week in that bed had made it her safe haven.

She heard the door click open, but she tried to pretend she hadn't noticed. He walked steadily to the bed that filled most of the room, watching the girl that lay sprawled out on it. That's when he smelled it; blood.

"Elena, when was the last time you had your menstrual cycle?" Damon asked, but her lips did not respond.

"Fine. Then you don't get dinner or anything to clean yourself up with. You can lay in your own swilt for all I care. I can't take you treating me this way. Katherine shouldn't change anything. Put yourself in my shoes for once. I love you, Elena. Just remember that," He didn't even wait for her to speak, slamming the door behind him again.

She knew he was right, but she couldn't let herself forget what he had done to her. He kidnapped her, threatened her family, humiliated her. Was it just coincidence that it all happened to her because she looked like his long lost girlfriend, Katherine? That man was a monster, whether she cared about him or not.

She was shocked that he was denying her tampons and pads for her period. Was that a fair punishment for spitting in his face? It's a good thing there was a shower and toilet paper. Could he possibly be that stupid to think she wouldn't find a way around it?

She walked to the attached bath, secretly smirking, before she noticed he was smarter than she thought. When did he have time to remove it all? She shuffled through all the cabinets and drawers to no avail. There were no towels or toilet paper in sight. He had removed everything.

"Fuck you, Damon. I will just use the sheets as towels," She hissed in rage.

She walked to the shower, turning the knob moments later, but no water came out.

"Seriously? You turned off my water supply?" She howled, slamming her fists against the shower stall.

She felt the tears trail down her face again. How could he do this to her? It was so heartless. She returned to the bed, curling herself amongst the pile of pillows. The tears formed a pool next to her, and she felt the pain in her hips. She had no medicine for her cramps and nothing to clean herself with. She felt dirty.

A day passed and she had never been so bored in her life. She tried to keep her mind occupied by reminiscing about her family and friends, but it only made her sadder. Everything she thought about was of either her family or food and she wouldn't see either for a very long time. Her cramps were becoming increasingly painful and the blood between her legs began to seep through her jeans.

All this time made her realize how much she had taken for granted. She was reminded how much she missed the taste of food and clean clothes and a shower. It even reminded her of how much she longed for someone to talk to; to touch. It seemed easier to just give in and be submissive. At least she could explore the area and eat and shower if she obeyed him. The boredom was becoming too much.

Damon sent room service to deliver her some food. He felt 24 hours without food was a fair punishment. She needed to understand that he was in control, that she had no right to be mean just because she believed he took her because of Katherine. Elena needed to learn and he hoped this action would teach it.

He spent his days at the bar, drinking from the local people. Compelling people was his specialty. Elena was the only person he would never do that to. He had only compelled her after her assault by that girl to make her relax for her own safety. He would never force her to do anything, though. Even Damon had enough heart to see that.

When he went to her room later that night, he saw the empty tray beside her. He stepped closer to her limp body, seeing the blood that was smeared on the white sheets. Her jeans were stained with it too. He had to hold back his hunger, feeling as it filled his nostrils.

"Elena," He spoke softly.

"Yes, Damon?" She sniffled.

"How was the food?" He stepped a little closer, seeing her begin to sit up.

"It was good. T-thank you," She whispered.

He could see how afraid she was of him. She had finally given up.

"I-I'm sorry for everything, Damon," Her voice was desperate and pleading.

"Thank you, Elena," He muttered before pausing, "Let's get you cleaned up,"

He briefly smiled, appearing at the edge of the bed where her body sat. He towered over her, hearing her blood race. His fingers found the button of her jeans and she let out a small cry.

"Shhhh" He hushed, trying to relax her.

He returned his attention to her jeans, succeeding in unbuttoning them, pulling the zipper down moments later. Elena fell back on the bed, her head resting against the pillows. She felt him pull her jeans roughly, struggling to remove them from her body. He let out an occasional grunt, the pants finally sliding down her thighs, revealing her underwear. There was plenty of blood, but Damon learned to restrain himself after years of medical school. This amount of blood was nothing, but it was from Elena...so it did matter.

She looked awful. Dark circles surrounded her eyes, her was hair greasy, and her skin covered in sweat and oil. He momentarily felt bad, but she needed to learn. His arms inched under her body, pulling her into his arms.

He carried her to the bathroom, standing her onto her own feet. He noticed how weak she was when she stood, maybe from her lack of movement this past week. He helped her pull her shirt over her head, holding her tired frame against his chest. He kissed her cheek lightly, wiping her hair out of her face.

"Don't ever forget I love you, Elena. Not ever," He whispered into her ear, walking her to the shower.

"I know," She mumbled back, brushing her lips against his ear, still holding onto him.

"I'll have someone bring you some towels and a change of clothes, okay?" He cooed, releasing her from his arms.

She watched him leave, but she couldn't help but smile. Why? Had she missed him? His touch? She couldn't decide the reason, but she knew she felt better. It would take some time, but she would learn to fall in love with Damon all over again.

* * *

The shower reminded her of how good it felt to be normal. She felt like a new person. Damon had the maids replace her bloodied sheets, her towels, and even her clothes. He laid himself on the bed, his hands under his head.

He watched as she walked out of the bathroom, her body now glowing. She had a small smile on her face until she looked up to see him, causing her to shudder.

"I-I didn't see you there," She whispered, nervously walking toward the bed.

"Feel better?" He asked nicely and she nodded.

She joined him on the bed, still timid about being so close to him. She sat just inches from him, trailing her fingers down his face.

"I'm still sorry, Damon" She confirmed, and she meant it.

She crawled beneath the clean sheets, listening to his steady breaths. She closed her eyes slowly, the warmth of the covers engulfing her. He shut off the lights quietly, the darkness filling the room. Many minutes later, she felt his chest suddenly press against her back and she let out a small gasp. His arm looped around her waist and she felt her body tense.

His hand slid across the skin of her leg and up to her butt. She let out a cry of fear, feeling his finger graze her core from behind. She was so tense, his fingers feeling her through her underwear. She felt his face in the crook of her neck, his warm breath trickling down her neck.

"Shhhh," He whispered, continuing to manipulate her.

His fingertips drew patterns between her legs, inching toward her clit. Elena couldn't hold back her fears, thrashing herself against him, but his grip tightened around her.

"Don't fight it, Elena. You want me," He whispered huskily.

She began to relax, allowing him to rub her more. She heard him moan in her ear, his fingers encircling her bundle of nerves, causing her breathing to spike.

"Damon," She whimpered.

"I won't stop until you come for me," He moaned, planting butterfly kisses on her neck.

She wanted to fight him, but she also couldn't deny that it felt good. It felt so fucking good. After a week full of nothingness, this was heaven. She felt the pressure build inside her as Damon continued to feel her. She was gripping the sheets, his arm still holding her against his chest. She tried to hold back her whimpers of pleasure, but he was doing so many amazing things to her.

"Uh...uh...uh" She whined, his fingers threatening to slide inside her undies.

"Good girl," He preached, pressing his fingers harder against her.

"No," She whimpered.

Just the thought of him so dangerously close to her flesh threw her over the edge, her orgasm consuming her. Damon could feel how intense it was, her body pressing hard against him for stability. She was gasping for air, her fingers still clawing at the sheets beneath.

"Sweet dreams, my love," He whispered, kissing her temple.

* * *

**Author's Note:** I had to get that out! haha! I do plan to finish this story before I go back to school in a couple weeks. I do not usually write Fan fiction during the school year, but I'll be back next summer! Don't feel too sad! I hope you enjoyed! xoxo


	19. Chapter 19

**Author's Note**: I am so unbelievably sorry for such a late update! When school calls...life ends! There are 24 hours in a day and every single one was occupied for the past few weeks! I do plan to end this story soon, though! I'm actually kind of excited...because I have so many more story ideas to convey! I hope you enjoy! xoxo

* * *

She felt him nuzzle her, the morning light pouring in, illuminating their tangled bodies. His arms never left her throughout the night, his possessive fingers entwined with hers. Elena let out a small moan as she stretched her restless body in his arms. She felt herself press firmly against his toned chest and she knew that he was awake as his tongue swirled her exposed shoulder.

"Damon," She whimpered, rolling herself to face him.

Her fingers stroked his facial features and he stared diligently into her. He pulled her body until she was pressed firmly against him, combing her hair with his fingers. The room was completely silent, except for the nervous breaths coming from her lungs. They were so close, their noses touching, her lips dangerously vulnerable of capture.

Elena still felt so unsure about everything and the hesitation could be seen as she pulled her face away in panic. Before she could get too far, he cupped her cheeks in his hands, pulling her back. His lips pressed themselves against hers softly and he could feel her relax instantly. Her eyes fell shut as she enjoyed the familiar feeling of his plump lips caressing her.

"Would you like to explore the countryside with me today?" He whispered, while pushing a loose hair behind her ear.

She simply nodded, a small smile on her lips. His blue orbs stared diligently into her, and she couldn't help but giggle quietly. She had missed everything about Damon. Maybe she really did love him, even after all he had done to her.

"I-I am going to go get ready," She spoke nervously.

"Take your time, Elena" He smiled, stretching his arms.

She scampered to the bathroom, seeing the unused tub that sat before her. She smiled to herself before turning the water on. The nightgown fell from her body and she stepped into the large tub gracefully.

The water soon engulfed her flesh and she felt her muscles relax instantly. Her eyes remained shut as the water continued to fill the tub. It was silent except for sound of the water pounding against the porcelain.

Her mind wandered and she didn't even realize Damon was behind her. He squatted beside her, watching her tentatively with a grin. He stood back up moments later, pulling his thin shorts down his legs, before stepping into the tub. Her eyes shot open and she let out a long yelp.

"Damon!" She snapped, gasping for air.

"You can't do that. You know he could take me at any moment," She hissed, her heart now racing.

"Shhh," He hushed, positioning himself on his knees so that he faced her in the tub.

His lips crashed down onto hers, his arms resting delicately on her shoulders. Her lids fell shut again and she enjoyed the feeling of him. Her hands instinctively trailed down his bare body and her breasts pressed against his toned chest.

"I love you," He whispered sweetly in her ear and she couldn't hold back the smile.

"I love you" She responded, latching her lips onto his neck, "I want you,"

"Then have me," He laughed before consuming her mouth again.

* * *

The town was exquisite with its small restaurants and shops lining the cobblestone streets. She held his hand as they walked, exploring this foreign land together.

"I can imagine our lives here," He breathed, looking down to meet her gaze.

"I can, too" She laughed, watching the birds that flew over the ocean in the distance.

"I want to show you something," He smiled, pulling her toward a small shop.

It took Elena by surprise and she followed him without hesitation. She saw as they approached the quaint building, seeing it was filled with thousands of old books. Elena's face lit up instantly and Damon smiled.

"It's not much, but I knew you would love it here. They have a rooftop terrace and everything. I already got you a library card," He explained, handing her a small square.

"They have English books, too?" She asked, her eyes scanning the store.

"All the classics," He chuckled, his eyes fixed on her.

She was speechless, running her fingers over the stack of novels on the shelf beside her. She stood in awe for more than five minutes, taking in her surroundings.

"I'll go get us some fresh coffee, while you look around, okay?" He asked, kissing the top of her head.

She strode through the aisles and aisles of books, skimming the titles. They had all her favorites, but she was careful not to check out too many. It was hard to look through the books when the spiral staircase consumed a fourth of the entire store. She walked towards it, debating whether to go up it.

Her mind explored the possibilities that could lie at the top, so she set down her stack of books on the steps before grabbing the metal railing. She climbed the steps slowly, seeing a light ahead. She continued until she saw the blue sky above her, her eyes widening in amazement. It was a breathtaking view of the ocean, the streets below, and the many parks that were filled with blooming flowers and trees.

She felt the light breeze flow through her locks, the sun warming her skin. It felt so good to be outside again. She stretched her arms out, twirling herself in circles on the terrace, absorbing the beauty she could not ignore.

"'Hello my dear," Someone called behind her.

She felt her heart skip a beat, a chill shooting down her spine. Her body whipped around within seconds, seeing what she did not expect. Kol.

"It wasn't hard to track you with a little help from my witch and a tracker spell," He smirked, stepping toward her.

"Please stop. I am not Katherine," She cried, his stride growing until his hand reached for her arm roughly.

"Where is Damon when you need him? He was weak 150 years ago and he is still weak now. I can kill two birds with one stone. Losing you will break him and me breaking you will kill you!" He laughed before placing a rag over her mouth, muffling her screams.

"I've missed you Katherine," He whispered huskily before her world turned dark.

* * *

_**His hands roamed her naked body. She felt his fingers glide across her flesh and she could not suppress the smile that was present on her lips. His blue eyes pierced into hers and her fears increased as his fangs elongated, scraping against the column of her neck. **_

"_**Damon, what are you doing?" She screamed, flailing her body under him.**_

"_**Damon isn't here to save you," He laughed and Elena only felt confusion.**_

"_**Stop," She cried.**_

"_**My sweet Katherine. I've waited so long for this," He breathed, trailing a finger across her exposed hip.**_

"_**No" She shrieked, seeing as his face morphed into her worst nightmare. Kol.**_

She woke up, but the dream was not too far from reality. Her hands were bound above her head, and her mouth gagged with a cloth. The panic soon set in and she felt the tears immediately trail down her cheeks.

"How is my beautiful wife this fine morning?" Kol asked sweetly from the door, only confusing Elena more.

She was not his wife. She was not Katherine. Was he delusional? She refused to think hard on it, the panic setting in again. It didn't take long before she was thrashing herself against the bed and her restraints, likely leaving her skin bruised and raw. Her muffled cries were loud and drawn out. The adrenaline was pumping through her, but no matter how hard she tried to escape her situation, she could not.

"I have so much planned for us, Katherine. What you did to me was wrong, so it's only fair I reciprocate. I have spent over a hundred and fifty years in complete agony because of you. I loved you, you selfish bitch," He sniffled.

Kol was literally crying, which only shocked Elena more. He must have really loved Katherine. For only a moment, she felt bad for him.

She tried to speak past her gag, but her words only sounded jumbled. Kol steadily walked to her side of the bed, reaching out to pull off her mouth restriction. As soon as he did, however, Elena let out an ear curdling shriek, that made the vampire jump in surprise.

"I'm not Katherine. Please stop," She cried frantically.

She felt his hand wrap around her throat seconds later and she let out a whimper. His grip tightened until her face turned blue and her lungs gasped for oxygen.

"You are Katherine. You are the arrogant, stuck up bitch I married a century and a half ago, got it? I will torture you until your last breath. I have a lot of built up tension to release," He hissed, finally releasing his grip.

Elena's chest was heaving, sucking in air at an alarming rate. Her cheeks returned to a light pink flush, but she could still feel the bruises on her throat from his fingers.

"Please don't" She sobbed loudly, watching him climb onto the bed.

He straddled her hips and Elena could not keep herself sane, thrashing beneath him. This couldn't be happening, not now. She tried to keep her mind on her family, but his roaming hands were too hard to ignore. He slapped her face multiple times to silence her pleas.

His eyes were dark, his smirk appalling. She felt as his fingertips grazed the flesh of her breast, and she could not hold back her shrieks. His index finger was pressed to her lips moments later, stopping her cries.

"If you wanted to have a baby so bad, you should have told me. Why don't we try it now?" He laughed, knowing it was impossible.

Elena let out a desperate scream, realizing he was going to rape her. What hope did she have left? Should she play along with his belief that she was Katherine or continue to convince him he was wrong?

"I promise to be a good wife. Let's just talk, Kol. I still love you," Elena breathed, trying desperately to sound convincing.

"Not good enough. You chose a mortal over me. I gave you everything. You need to suffer," He spit, ripping the clothes from her body.

"Wait, Kol. Please," She begged, trying to hold back the humiliation of being naked.

"Don't worry. I'm saving the best for last. Let's have a little foreplay first," He chuckled, reaching his hand to the bedside table until he held a piece of paper and a spray bottle filled with a liquid.

"No, no, no" She screamed, seeing what he was doing.

He brought the paper up to her bound arm, the edge against her skin. He pulled it in one swift move, until the paper sliced her flesh. The papercut soon filled with blood, Elena letting out another cry.

"I will give you one cut for every year I spent without you, bitch," He barked, scraping his nails into her arm.

Her screams echoed in the room, her nerves exploding with pain.

"Lemon juice in a wound is just nasty, isn't it? Wait...let's find out!" He laughed again, spraying the bottle of liquid onto the cut within seconds.

The pain was excruciating, the burning sensation all up her arm now. Kol laughed in her face, kissing her temple possessively.

"That was quite a preview of what is to come for you! Maybe we'll use salt and lemon juice later. I have all day, sweetheart" He smirked, grabbing the paper again.

"Please stop," She yelped before the paper sliced through her skin again and again.

He sliced cuts all up and down her body until she was covered in an array of them. The pain seared through her, but that was only the beginning as he grabbed the lemon juice from beside him.

The scream she released made her abuser's heart skip a beat. It was one of the worst sounds he had ever heard, but it only made him smile more.

"I love this. Over 150 cuts to symbolize my agony all these years," He whispered, rubbing his hands over the cuts to push the juice further into the wounds.

"Please Kol," She whimpered.

"I begged you to choose me, but you chose him. You chose that fucking mortal over me. You knew I loved you," He barked.

"I'm sorry," She cried.

His hand reached the table again, opening the drawer slowly. He pulled out a bag, bringing it to where he still straddled her. She was trembling beneath him, watching his facial expressions suddenly change. She let out a scream seeing he had a pair of pliers, scissors, a hammer, and some chicken wire.

"I told you I have a lot of built up tension...and you get to feel every ounce of it, Katherine," He snapped, bending himself down until his face was just inches from hers, his fangs showing themselves to her.

* * *

**Author's Note:** So obviously Kol has some issues. He is convinced that Elena is actually Katherine. Either that or he wants to believe she is. I hope you enjoyed! Please review and make me happy! xoxo

P.S. Where did I come up with the lemon juice torture scene? I once made Lemon tarts with a paper cut on my hand and it hurt so bad. Personal experience has led me to dark corners! haha! Have you ever had a cut on your lip and then eaten something salty or acid-like? It hurts so bad! Within minutes, potato chips become a torture device! lol!


End file.
